Pyro's little brother
by Jake456
Summary: When Pyro went to the X mansion he brought his little brother along; Andrew.  Slash will be mentioned later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series or anything in the Marvel universe. 

Timeline: This will be before the Buffy series and before the 1st X-Men movie and will be an AU of both. 

Warning: Some physical abuse will be in this chapter. 

Notes: ** ** indicated telepathic speech. 

Chapter 1 

As Andrew watched his older brother leaving he began to cry, he didn't want John to leave. He ran out after him, trying to pull him back in.

John looked at his little brother; the only one in the family that he loved, he picked his brother up and hugged him tightly.

"I wanna come with you," Andrew said sobbing against John's chest; he didn't want to stay here with Tucker and their parents.

"No squirt, you have to stay here," John said, "It wouldn't be safe for you."

"I don't care that you're a mutant John!" Andrew wailed, "I don't want you to leave, please!"

John hugged him tightly again and said, "Andrew, I love you lil brother and I know that you don't care if I'm a mutant."

Andrew heard a wail of anger and felt himself being pulled away from his big brother, he looked behind him and saw his mom pulling on him screaming, "Don't touch him you freak, he doesn't need to catch your disease," John's face darkened and Andrew cried.

"Look mom, I'm not the one kicking out a thirteen year old," John growled out angrily, he was beyond angry and left.

"No John, come back, please!" Andrew wailed again when his mother slapped him hard across the face.

John however didn't see this as he ran away, his parents told him they would call the police if he didn't leave but he swore that one day he'd come back for Andrew and if Andrew was hurt or, god help them, dead; he'd burn this whole fucking town down to the ground.

Andrew walked into John's old room and jumped on the bed, crying softly as he breathed in John's scent, he wanted his older brother back as he made things not so bad.

Tucker came in and gloried in what happened; John was gone and his parents didn't even care about Andrew, he could do anything he wanted without John picking on him, it was just him and Andrew: his geeky little brother.

Andrew sobbed as he fell asleep on John's bed; he was upset when he was woken up rudely by his parents who screamed at him angrily to get out of the freak's room so they could get rid of everything in there. Andrew sobbed as he was being lifted out he managed to grab one John's favourite lighters. When he heard his parents tearing the stuff apart he simply walked to his room and crawled into his bed and simply cried until the morning came.

The next few weeks were hell on Andrew as his parents decided that since John and him got along so well that he had to be a mutant too and they began looking at him a bit more coldly and Andrew was becoming so afraid of his parents and brother that he'd try to walk home as slowly as possible, he felt safer hiding out anywhere else since John wasn't there to protect him.

Andrew looked around fearfully; he had walked the wrong way home on purpose and now he was lost and he had no idea where he was but he kept running, fearfully looking around as he didn't want to stay out now, as he began to sob he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck, he looked up and saw his daddy.

His father looked at Andrew, disgusted by what he had seen; crying like a baby because he had to kick his worthless brother. He said, "Get UP you little baby!" as Andrew slowly got up his father slapped him hard and screamed. "Stop crying, your brother won't be coming back!"

"Yes Daddy," Andrew sobbed as he was being yanked home by his dad, he was hurting, daddy was hurting him badly.

Jacob Wells looked at Andrew even more disgusted, 'This kid is such a whiner, not like Tucker; Tucker was good, he never wailed like it was the end of the world.'

He slammed his fist into Andrew's face over and over again and suddenly froze as Andrew stopped crying, he didn't kill the little freak did he? Victor quickly felt around for a pulse and sighed with relief, he found one so he drove Andrew to the hospital.

Jacob quickly drove Andrew to the hospital and dropped Andrew in front of it. He realized that he and his family had to leave town, quickly.

A nurse ran out and saw a broken and bleeding body on the ground and screamed for a stretcher, as they rolled him in they checked his breathing rate and everything else and the doctor sighed, he was hurt badly.

Andrew was lying in bed covered in tubes and in a coma and the nurse shook her head and walked out disgusted.

While Andrew was laying in the hospital John was living on the streets in LA sighing with freedom, while he wished that he could have taken Andrew with him it wouldn't have been good for him, he loved Andrew so much, he just hoped that Andrew wasn't going to be hurt by his parents just because of their bond.

As he flicked open one of his lighter's he looked at a bank, it was late enough and suddenly created a massive blast of flame to shatter the window. He walked into the bank and smiled, he wasn't going to be weak again, as he took the money he thought that he'd make enough money go back, grab Andrew and take care of him.

He walked around the empty bank alight in flame when he heard a voice in his mind say, **John, you don't want to do this.**

"Who the hell is this?" John screamed in rage as the fire surrounded him responding with his anger.

**My name is Charles Xavier and I want to help you.**

"Why?" John growled.

**Because, first of all young man; you are in pain and how can you take care of your little brother like this? What kind of example would you be setting for him? That's it's alright to steal if you want something.** Charles said softly.

John's eyes burned with rage, 'Who the hell was this guy to tell me how to raise my little brother? I'd be a thousand times better than my father and how'd he know about Andrew anyways?'

**I know about your brother Mr Wells because…** John saw a bald man on a wheelchair roll out and said, "Because I'm a mutant like yourself, a telepath in fact. I run a school where I train mutants how to control their powers."

John looked up and said, "One condition: you help me get my brother back or else you can burn like the rest of them."

Charles nodded and said, "Very well Mr Wells, I have looked into your memories and I believe that your brother will suffer at the hands of your father."

"What if he ain't a freak like the rest of us?" John growled, "What do you do then, throw him on the streets?"

"I would never do that to a child!" Charles said shocked, "Now come along Mister Wells."

"Don't," John growled, "Call me Wells again! I'm taking my grandfather's last name; Allerdyce."

"Very well, follow me," Charles said.

As John walked out he saw a jet fly down and he looked at Charles.

"I am not with the military," Charles said, "I have quite a few resources."

John nodded as they got in and flew off, Professor Xavier gave the directions to the kid flying the plane and they flew northwards towards Sunnydale.

They landed nearby his old home and John ran over and saw that the house was abandoned, his eyes darkened and he whispered, "No, my little brother. Andrew, where are you?"

He was about to explode with rage when Charles put his hand on John's shoulder and said, "I believe I know where he might be."

As Charles rode over he saw a house light that was still one and quickly inquired the person who answered and rolled back John, "I believe we may know where Andrew is: About a month ago your brother was put in the hospital, it was apparently big news and, disturbingly enough, it was big news because the injuries weren't caused by blood loss."

"Yeah," John said darkly, "Blood loss its common enough in this damn town," and muttered, "I want to see him now!"

"Of course," Charles said calmly as they went to the hospital as he wanted to keep John calm.

John however was screaming mentally, 'I'm going to burn this whole fucking town to the ground and dance in the ashes!'

At least John knew where the hospital was and as he got there his sense of fear was growing; he wanted Andrew to be alright and he was happy as they got in, he managed to stay calm while Charles got the room number.

As they went upstairs being led by the nurse John was thinking of his parents and Tucker in flames, burning while he laughed at them. He noticed Charles look at him with a shocked look and held his head down but he wasn't going to get rid of that little fantasy.

John saw Andrew lying in the bed unconscious and he whispered, 'No Andrew, what did dad do to you?"

Charles looked at him and felt a wave of guilt and sorrow, he heard John whisper, "I'll never leave you alone again, I should've just taken you with me Andrew."

"Excuse me Madam," Xavier said to the nurse, "I shall be taking custody of both of these boys, I'll have the proper paperwork sent over as well as payment for Mr Wells's treatment."

John stared and said, "Why do you care? It's not like he's a mutant or anything special."

"No," Charles said, "He is something special, I saw through your memories and the love in his eyes for you is real. I have seen way too many family members reject someone because of they are mutants and he still loved you and accepted you, that makes him special."

"I guess so," John said.

"Come," Charles said, "Andrew will be well taken care of and I am sure he shall wake up soon." 

TBC 

Poll question: Those that know me will know that this will be a slash story, So what pairings do you want? 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter. 

Chapter 2 

Andrew woke up in a strange house he panicked and looked around fearfully, where was he? Daddy hit him because he wouldn't stop crying. He felt like he had been sleeping for years, he looked around and the place seemed nice, 'Maybe I died and went to heaven, though mommy told me that only good boys would go to heaven and I wasn't good, with the way I cried all the time.'

There were needles in his skin and he looked pale; 'What is going on?' he was terrified as he looked around desperately, 'Where am I? This doesn't look like the hospital in Sunnydale," he was afraid of pulling the needle out and sat there alone in his bed.

Up in his office Charles was doing his work when he felt a wave of fear, his eyes brightened; it seemed their sleeping guest had woken up, he wasn't happy that Andrew was afraid but he understood why. He looked Ororo and said, "Please retrieve John, I believe his brother has just woken up."

She nodded while Charles went down to the medical bay to make sure that Andrew didn't panic, he had Jean come with him so they could start to remove him from the machines.

Andrew sat in the bed and muttered that he was probably going to be sent back to Mommy and Daddy, as he looked around he saw that it seemed a bit nicer than the hospital in Sunnydale; he heard the door open and saw a woman with red hair and a bald man.

Jean looked at Andrew and smiled, "Hello Andrew, how are you feeling?"

"Umm, kind of sore and sleepy," Andrew said, puzzled on where he was.

"My name is Charles Xavier; I run a school for mutants and you have been asleep for five months."

Andrew looked at him confused, 'I was asleep? Then why am I still sleepy?' Then he wondered, 'Why am I at a school for mutants?' He heard the door open again and saw John, who looked at him and rushed over and hugged Andrew tightly.

"God, Andrew," John nearly sobbed, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, that I didn't take you with me."

Andrew simply returned John's hug and sniffed, "I missed you," and clung to John, who looked at the shocked looks on Jean's and Ororo's faces and he gave them a look as Andrew hugged his favourite brother.

John looked back and muttered, "What? Can't I hug my little brother?" and smiled again as Andrew let go and begin to wipe his eyes, John said, "What did I tell you about crying?"

"Try not to do it so often," Andrew said as he wiped his eyes again.

"It's alright," John said as he held Andrew.

Jean moved over and begun to remove the needles from Andrew's arms and unhooked him from the machines, she smiled to calm him down but she winced when he made a face as they removed them.

Andrew got out of the bed and felt weak, he tried to walk but started to wobble and nearly fell when John grabbed him and said, "You're going to be a bit weak little brother."

Charles smiled; John seemed a lot happier now that Andrew was awake and they could both begin their healing. Charles rolled over and said, "Now Andrew, this place is a school for mutants but we do offer a good academic program too, I would like you to begin to take classes here too."

"I guess so," Andrew said looking at his feet, not sure about things.

Good Charles said now John can show you around the grounds

Andrew got up and John grabbed his hand and said, "Come on Andy, you'll like this place."

John sighed as Andrew hugged him again, he saw a couple of the other students look at him surprised as he had kind of earned a reputation for being a tough guy and now his little brother was hanging off him and hugging him, he looked down at his brother and sighed again; his brother loved hugs and not that he blamed him, he liked Andrew's hugs.

As John showed him around Andrew realized that he loved this place because it was so cool: the basement looked like something out of Star Trek with all the sliding doors and bright metal walls.

"Okay," John said, "You're going to be staying with me as I don't have very much luck with roommates right now."

Andrew got into the bed that John said was his and yawned as he was so tired and went to sleep. John snuck over and put the blanket over him and kissed his forehead whispering, "I'm going to do my best to raise you Andy, I promise.

The next few weeks surprised the staff, even Charles was surprised as Andrew had a very good influence on John's behaviour; he wasn't as moody or as angry towards other people, Scott asked him and he said that he had to be a good example for Andrew, for his little brother.

John made sure that Andrew was also protected; he knew that some of the newer students, particularly those who had been rejected by their so called 'normal families,' would take it out on Andrew, who was particularly weak. He made a point of sticking around Andrew until they noted that if something happened to Andrew then something would happen to them.

Most of the new students liked Andrew as he always treated them with respect and he also loved hearing about what their powers were.

But there were troublemakers; people who hated humans and especially Andrew, they had the idea that no normal human should live with them and would glare at him hatefully, to which John would simply glare right back, pull Andrew away from them and put Andrew with his few friends and meet the troublemakers somewhere in the grounds where the professor wouldn't see and show them what an angry overprotective big brother was like.

Andrew also liked to hang out with Hank McCoy, first of all he loved how furry he was and he always learned something new with Hank and Hank enjoyed Andrew's company, especially when things got tough or Mutant rights went through another setback or, on one occasion, they had gone to bring a young mutant in and found out that her parents and their church group actually tried to exorcise her and their efforts killed the young woman.

When Hank left the mansion to go into politics Andrew took it hard as he had a few friends at the mansion but Hank was one of his more favourite people at the mansion, he loved to talk to Hank.

John was doing his best to help Andrew get over Hank's disappearance and would take him on his little excursions to the local clubs, making sure he never left Andrew alone though and Charles was more than a little miffed that John took Andrew along with him.

One day Andrew was listening to John come in and his big brother was angry, apparently they had to share their room with someone coming in soon. Andrew smiled and tried to cheer John up.

"Maybe you'll like him," Andrew said hopefully, "I mean you do like some people, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," John growled, "But he better not try to do anything bad to you."

Andrew walked over and hugged him, John sighed, 'My brother was a hugger, nothing wrong with that,' he thought, 'Just as long as the other students or teachers didn't see me being hugged.' He still got looks from Mr Summers about Andrew hugging him and he swore that four eyes was personally enjoying it when he got hugs in public.

A couple of days later Andrew was in his and John's room alone when the new student came in and he looked up, the guy didn't look like a bad guy. He smiled brightly and said, "Hi."

"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Robert but you can call me Bobby, everyone else does. Are you John?"

"No, I'm Andrew; his little brother. John wasn't exactly happy that you were coming so he's blowing off steam in his own way."

Bobby raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, okay," as he looked at Andrew, "So, what's your special power?"

"Umm, I'm not a mutant or at least I don't think I am, Mr Xavier took me in when he took John in," Andrew said, "My family hated John and I love him, he used to protect me from bullies and I never cared what he was."

"Cool," Bobby said, "Umm, my parents don't really know that I'm a mutant, the Professor said that this school was for gifted students so my parents think this is a boarding school."

Andrew smiled again and said, "Don't worry, this place is so neat. Come on, John's not going to be back for a bit, do you want me to show you around? And maybe we can find John, I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you."

"Sure," Bobby said, "I didn't get much of a tour before," and then he looked at Andrew and asked, "Is it true that your brother is a bit violent? I mean the teachers told me that he's a good student and he does his best to follow the rules but…" he never finished his sentence when Andrew cut him off.

"No," Andrew said, "He's my brother, I mean he's always been there for me but if he is violent it is because someone set him off."

Bobby frowned, 'Those other students might have lied to me,' he thought, 'But maybe Andrew didn't like seeing the bad parts of his big brother, I suppose I will have to see it for myself.' 

TBC 

Poll question: Should Andrew be a mutant? And if he is, then what powers should he get? 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 3 

Bobby was following Andrew around and found himself liking the little guy; he was open, friendly and always asking questions, he was even asking him about his powers.

"Here Andrew, I'll show you," as Bobby put his hands together and concentrated and created a crude ice figurine.

"Cool," Andrew babbled as he held the ice figure in his hand and he ignored Bobby's look when he said that, Andrew smiled and said, "John can control fire, he can't make it but he controls it pretty good."

As they walked Bobby listened to Andrew babble on and on about his brother, he couldn't help but smile; his brother wasn't that good and he wished he had a little brother like Andrew as it was obvious that he idolized his older brother.

"Hey," Andrew shouted, "There's John," and pulled Bobby to him, as John looked him over Andrew said, "This is Bobby, our new roommate."

John looked at him and said, "Nice to meet you. That's Andrew as I'm sure he introduced himself to you but if you hurt him I hurt you."

Bobby looked shocked; 'A minute into meeting him and he was already threatening me?' But he could understand why. He didn't know why but he found himself liking the little guy and said, "No way would I hurt your little brother, he's different isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," John agreed, "And he's never said a bad thing about mutants, he thinks we're cool, though some of the others hate him."

"Why?" Bobby asked, "I mean, sure he's normal but that's no reason."

"At first that's what I thought," John said, "And it is true for some of them but Bobby, I got a reputation at this school when Andrew was in the coma."

"Whoa! What the hell happened?" Bobby asked angrily, "Who put Andrew in a coma?"

John laughed bitterly, shook his head and said, "Our father apparently; after I left he and the rest of our fucking family made Andy miserable and one night, I'm not sure what happened as Andy doesn't like talking about it, my dad put him into a damn coma."

Bobby froze, he looked at Andrew and shook his head and said, "He seems to be remarkably strong."

"Yeah, but like I said," John growled, "You hurt him and they're going to find pieces of you everywhere."

After the introductions where made Andrew was still doing his best to show Bobby around, when Jean saw Andrew trying to show Mr Drake around she laughed slightly; he was quickly one of her favourite students and Hank had told her that he had a keen mind and, with the proper type of encouragement, he could become a very good doctor or scientist.

Andrew smiled brightly at Bobby as he walked over to the kitchen and was making something to eat for them; John sighed and said, "He likes to cook."

Bobby shrugged, "Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Nothing," John said with his own shrug, "But some of the students who hate him say he's weak and a hanger on, that he should be with his own kind."

"Why," Bobby said confused, "He's like the only human being here and, from what I've seen, he treats people alright."

"Yeah but these same students are the ones who believe that we shouldn't mix with humans and," John said, "They've been looking for an excuse to get rid of Andrew."

Bobby looked at Andrew, who was pulling out some bread and lunch meat and wondered what was those students problem with Andrew?

"It's because they were hurt by their families," Andrew said, "They can be mean to me all they want but I'm not going give them any more reason to hate me John."

John nodded and whispered, "They tend to stay away from him because I made some threats and I've taken their leader behind the mansion and explained to them why they shouldn't hurt Andrew."

It slowly dawned on Bobby why John had a bad reputation amongst the students and that they were trying to make him sound worse than he was.

"So," John said, "I don't think Andrew's exactly told me what your unique gifts are."

"Gifts!" Bobby laughed, "I thought it was supposed to be curses, or at least that's what my health teacher refers to it."

"Its gifts," John said with certainty, "I mean we can do things that most regular humans can't do and for the most part we're hunted, spat on and worse."

"Well anyways," Bobby said, "My gifts are ice but I still don't have much control over it yet," while John snorted.

Andrew interrupted them by placing some sandwiches in front of them and began to eat his own, he sat there eating his own sandwich while he listened to them talk about things they might have in common.

They spent the day trying to get to know each other; John asked questions about his family while Bobby asked about where they came from.

"Where we came from?" John snorted in disgust, "It's a shithole of a town north LA and if I had my way; I'd have burned it down already and poured cement over the ruins."

"It isn't that bad," Andrew said softly, I mean you had friends there, right?"

"Not really," John said, "I had a couple of people I liked but once their parents found out about me they kept them away from me."

Andrew hugged John while Bobby looked like he was about to laugh, John held his hand up and said, "One word, just one word and you're going to be flambé."

Bobby shook his head and said, "No way would I laugh at you, though it is pretty cute the way he's always hugging you."

"He thinks it calms me down and, while it does, remember Andrew, not in public," John said as Andrew gave him a pout and he sighed and returned the hug.

Andrew smiled at his brother, 'Always pretending he didn't need anyone but that wasn't true; he was always so strong and yet he always insisted on trying to be both my dad and big brother, he didn't need to be that, I just want my big brother.'

Andrew ran out of the kitchen as he wanted to catch up on his homework and Bobby smiled, "Like I said; your brother is pretty nice."

"Yeah, too nice," John said, "I think he has to be a bit meaner, I think."

Bobby shook his head and thought, 'That kid shouldn't be mean at all, it didn't really suit his personality,' and listened to John talk about things to do in the town nearby.

A year after Bobby came in; Jean was doing some research on Andrew as the Professor wanted to find out if Andrew had the mutant gene. As Andrew lay upon the diagnostic bed watching the machines work on him Jean felt the chances were good; John was a mutant and there was a good chance Andrew could be a mutant too.

As he lay on the bed Andrew smiled to himself, 'There's no way that I could be a mutant, no way could my life be _that_ awesome.'

Charles was there observing and read Andrew's mind and chuckled inwardly 'Being a mutant would be awesome, if only more people had Andrew's mindset,' he rolled behind Jean and smiled, "So, what's the prognosis?"

"We won't have the results for a couple of hours," she said as they let Andrew up and he walked out to do his homework.

Jean and Charles sat there discussing about the possibility of Andrew being a mutant, Charles nodded and said, "I agree with you Jean; the chances of Mr Wells being a mutant are actually quite strong."

Andrew ran upstairs to go talk to John and Bobby, they had known about the tests and had doubts but Ms Grey said it was possible.

"So," John said, "You a mutant like the rest of us?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "They said it'd be a couple of hours."

Bobby watched Andrew go back to reading his comics again and thought, 'It'd be kind of cool that he could be a mutant like them, it would help his case against some of the other students here.'

John secretly hoped that Andrew was a mutant; maybe a budding fire starter like himself, then they could go and seek a bit burning retribution from the Wells's. He wanted Andrew to change his last name to Allerdyce too but he seemed to like the Wells.

"Oh, come on," Andrew said, "Our whole family aren't all bastards, I mean we have some pretty cool Uncles, right?"

"Hmmph," John snorted, "We haven't seen any of them in years. Fact is, after what dad did to you in Sunnydale, I wouldn't be surprised if they just told them that I went psycho and killed you and ran off into the night

Andrew laughed, "You think that they'd have listened to dad? I mean our family was the black sheep of the family and you know Grandpa Wells hated how dad gave all of his attention to Tucker."

John remembered their grandfather and began to laugh, "He was pretty hard nosed about things and he did like to give presents," he pulled out his favourite lighter which was a gift from grandpa and muttered, "I miss grandpa."

"So do I," Andrew said softly, "He always gave us the best presents and I love what he gave you the Christmas before you left."

"I suppose we could look them up and hope they wouldn't be complete asses to us," John said as he tried to remember.

"You're old enough to drive, right?" Bobby said to John, "I mean if you two go I wouldn't mind going with you for a bit."

Andrew nodded, "But anyways, before we go I'd like to finish our school year here."

As they were talking Jean came rushing in and said, "Sorry guys but the Professor and I need to talk to Andrew for a bit," and rushed him back into the lab.

Charles looked at him and said, "Now Andrew, our tests prove that you do have the mutant gene."

"Really?" Andrew babbled, "Will I get powers like John or Bobby?"

Charles shook his head and said, "We cannot be sure but I doubt that you will receive the same gifts as your brother or Mr Drake have received and in fact I cannot be sure if your powers have even manifested yet."

Andrew simply frowned, 'I wouldn't have minded powers like Bobby or John but as long as it was nothing useless; like turning leaves purple then I will be happy.'

Again Charles laughed inwardly, Andrew can be such a breath of fresh air to him, he patted Andrew's hair and said, "I am sure that whatever your gift is, it shall be as you say, 'cool.'" 

TBC 

A/N: Andrew is going to be a mutant but I haven't figured out what his power will be so any more suggestions will be appreciated.

Poll question: Should Andrew, John and Bobby go on the road trip? 

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 4 

After a couple of weeks of tests they found that Andrew's abilities were empathic in nature; he could manipulate emotions on a level most telepaths couldn't, it astounded and concerned Charles; telepathy was powerful enough but with Andrew's empathy he could make people feel whatever he wanted and his empathy had resulted a secondary ability: he could heal serious injuries and diseases.

Charles decided at that moment that he would possibly adopt Andrew and give him private lessons in how to control his powers; he would have Andrew use his powers for the betterment of humanity. In Andrew he saw the potential to help continue his dream as he had a good way of handling people.

One day Andrew was concentrating on his powers when he felt a wave of hatred and fear and he looked around puzzled, when he saw a parent come in he nearly vomited as the hatred was like a large evil, ugly cloud.

The man looked at him and sneered at him angrily and said, "I heard this was a school for muties and my son goes to this school, I'm going to pull him outta this school and find a place that'll cure him."

Andrew looked up nervously; the man seemed so angry and full of hatred and he wanted to put his new training to good use but he wasn't too powerful yet but he reached out with his mind and decided that he would try to calm him down. As he did his best Andrew was sure Bobby or John were nearby, he felt John easily enough; John was like a crackling fire while Bobby's emotions were cooler.

John ran over to where Andrew was and got in front of him and stared right into the man's face, he glared at him right back. John whispered to Andrew, "Bobby went to get Summers."

The man glared and said, "Let me in! I am going to walk in, drag my son out of this place and find some real help."

"Like what?" John snarled while flicking his lighter on.

"He needs to be cured, he doesn't need to know how to use his gifts, he needs them removed," the man said bitterly.

Andrew sensed John's anger and he almost wished he couldn't sense it; he hugged John and said, "Don't, please John."

"Look Andy," John said, "This bastard's just like dad, don't you remember how many people he took me too so I could get '_fixed?_' remember all those needles?"

"Yes," Andrew said as he hugged John, he remembered those days when John came home so weak because so much blood had been taken from him and he would sneak in and crawl into John's bed and snuggle with his big brother.

The man sneered and muttered, "Of course they'd have to be fags too, being muties wasn't enough."

John's anger pushed Andrew back and his eyes were blazing, he was about to kill this bastard and the world wouldn't miss this asshole, Andrew hugged John and said, "Please John, don't."

He looked back and John's face softened; he couldn't do this in front of his little brother, like, ever. He hugged Andrew back and sighed with relief when he saw Summers come over and take the man away.

Bobby looked at the two brothers and saw Andrew's face; it was red and there were tears pouring from his eyes, he looked at John and shook his head, Andrew loved his brother but was now afraid of John's temper.

Andrew hid his face in John's chest and said, "Please John, don't become like dad, please?"

John froze, he _was_ becoming like their father; he would always turn his anger on them first and so many things set him off, he did the best he could to shield Andrew from the blows but Tucker, he groaned, the little psycho got off watching their dad beat them.

"It's going to be alright Andrew," John said, "I promise I won't become like dad, I promise. Come on, let's go make some supper."

As they made supper Andrew had listened to the people talk about what the man had done in the Professor's room, they were abuzz with what happened: apparently the man struck Professor X and when his son came to the Professor's defence he kicked his son out of his home right there and then, then he called the Professor some really bad words.

Andrew winced as he saw the Professor roll in and he had a bruise on his face, Charles gestured towards him and John and smiled softly at their nervousness.

"It's alright, Mr Kincaid just had a difference of opinion with me," Charles said with a slight smile on his face, "But I want you to know, John, on how proud I am of you that you didn't give in to your urge to kill him."

John looked down and said, "It was more Andrew's influence that I didn't want to kill the bastard, I couldn't kill anyone in front of Andrew," and he held Andrew close to him, he looked at Charles who smiled at both of them.

"No, it's not that John," Charles said, "You proved you were the better man today and it wasn't just your little brother, I believe that you truly want to be a good man."

"Now," Charles said, "I've heard around the grapevine that you and John are planning a trip somewhere after your school year ends?"

"Umm," Andrew stammered while John laughed slightly at the Professor's look.

Charles put his hand up and said, "I am not going to stop you but I'll want you three to call me if you get into trouble, do you understand?"

"Yeah," Andrew said as John looked a bit annoyed that they would have to call daddy all the time.

As they walked out Andrew and John was followed by Bobby, who had a smile on his face as he carried a road map with him, he looked at them and said, "So guys, where do you want to go?"

John shrugged and said, "Not sure, I do kind of want to visit grandpa Wells, we haven't seen him in a couple of years ever since mom said he was a bad influence on us."

Bobby had a weird look on his face, "What did your grandpa do that was so bad?"

"When we discovered my gift," John said, "Let's just say that mom and dad were not happy; first dad tried to get me cured from a bunch of different lunatics, I was a human pincushion for like a year, then they tried exorcisms."

Andrew paled, he remembered those days too well, today had just dragged out the worst of the memories.

"Well anyways," John said, "When grandpa found out he was livid; screamed at dad that he had fought in, and I quote, 'In a fucking world war to prevent idiots like you two from staying in power!'"

Bobby laughed, "Your grandpa sounds like quite a man."

"Yeah," John said, "He's quite a man; strong willed and tough. You should've seen the fight he went through when mom and dad tried to put him away in the home."

Andrew giggled, he remembered that day; his grandfather yelling and throwing things, his dad got hit in a _very _private place. John smiled bitterly as he remembered the trip up there; them sitting next to their grandfather while his mom extolled the virtues of the senior center they were putting him in.

"So, where does he live?" Bobby asked, "I mean I wouldn't mind if you guys visited him."

John shrugged said, "We're going to visit him, no sense in not visiting him. Hell, we got family all over the place."

As they talked Charles was busy making plans of his own; he had heard of odd things going on in a town called Sunnydale and now he wanted to investigate the rumours coming from the town and he didn't know if he could just send his senior students, he remembered that Andrew and John along with Bobby were planning on the road trip.

He called Jean over and said, "Jean, please bring Andrew and John over, I wish to talk to them."

John was about to suggest that they visit San Francisco when Jean knocked on the door and said, "John could you and Andrew go see the Professor?"

Andrew nodded and he ran downstairs followed by John.

Charles laughed as Andrew came in breathing hard, he looked at Andrew and said, "I have told you not to run because of your asthma," Andrew grinned sheepishly as John ran in after him.

John looked at Andrew and said, "Don't run like that, you'll likely collapse again."

As Charles waited for John to finish checking Andrew over he wondered how John would accept him asking them to go back to Sunnydale to investigate these rumours of a possible mutant there.

"Excuse me John, Andrew," Charles said softly, "If you two would like to, I would like you two to go to Sunnydale on your trip?"

As Charles said Sunnydale Andrew began to breath heavy again; he never wanted to go back there. Charles quickly added, "Please, you do not have to stay long, there was a report of a young woman there with remarkable abilities and I fear sending in my senior students there will make the young girl fear us."

"But you Andrew," Charles said, "Have a most unique way of putting people at peace and John can protect you against Sunnydale's particular brand of menace."

John stared at Charles and Charles smiled, "Since I met you in Sunnydale I've been fascinated by the town's history; it seems to be a very plain town but in its plainness it hides a lot of dark secrets and several unusual cases of death that seem to only happen in that town, a most unique town."

Andrew sighed, he wouldn't turn his back on a mutant especially in that town, he always had bad memories of that town. "Alright Professor Xavier, we'll go," he said with a nod.

"Excellent and because you're doing a job for the school you may go whenever you three are ready to go and also, I convinced Scott to lend you a car," Charles said happily.

"Now," John said, "We aren't going to Sunnydale right away, we're going to look up family."

Charles nodded with a smile and gave Andrew a small plastic card and said, "It's a credit card, don't misuse it."

Andrew looked at the card and it read out 'Andrew Xavier,' he blushed and stammered, "My last name is the same as yours?"

"Indeed it is," Charles said, "I have adopted you into my family, I hope you don't mind that?"

John thought, 'Andrew Xavier? It has a nice ring to it but still, it spoke volumes about the respect the professor has for Andrew.'

"I, uhh, guess not," Andrew said, "But Scott, he's like your son, isn't he?"

"He is," Charles said with a smile, "But I have the utmost respect for how you have grown here and I would like you to seriously consider working here after you graduate. Andrew, I believe you have talent.

Andrew smiled and his face turned even redder and nodded as John left Andrew said, "We'll leave tomorrow."

Before Andrew left the study he ran over and hugged Charles tightly, he smiled and said, "Thank you, for giving me a chance."

"I will give everyone a chance," Charles said, "And also, do have fun on your trip."

Andrew nodded and followed John outside with a grin on his face. 

TBC 

A/N: Alright I hope you like what powers I gave Andrew and the young woman they are talking about is Buffy, this part will take place between Season 2 and 3 while Buffy is gone.

Poll questions: What crossover characters would you like to see as John's and Andrew's relatives? And also any other pairing ideas for Andrew? I got some ideas but I would love to hear your ideas too also I'm thinking I'll be having Pyro aka John in a het relationship, so again your ideas are welcome. 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 5 

Scott watched the three boys drive off in his car and grew worried, he loved that car. Andrew waved good bye to them and Jean whispered, "Don't worry, they'll call us."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked with a smile.

"Easy," Jean said, "When John totals your car they'll have to call."

Scott paled and looked at Jean's face, which had a look of amusement on it and realized that she was kidding; she smiled and said, "They'll be fine."

"They better be," Scott said, "The Professor has a soft spot for Andrew and if he got hurt, well who knows what will happen."

In the car Andrew was sitting in the back listening to Bobby and John argue over the radio station but he wanted to sleep, they had no idea where to go first but John wanted to visit their grandfather.

Andrew wanted to visit Grandpa too; they hadn't seen him in years.

As they drove to where they had dropped Grandpa Wells off Bobby looked at Andrew and shook his head, he looked so bored back there and he decided the next time they stopped he would ride in the back with Andrew to keep him from trouble.

"Well," John said as he looked at their road map, "We'll be able to get to be able to get to Vermont and maybe we can spend the night there, at a motel or something like that."

Bobby was talking to them about his own family when John snorted, 'A boarding school? Damn, if only I had tried that one on dad, that's if I had met Xavier when I still lived at home.'

John looked at Andrew and it suddenly hit him, 'What if Tucker was a mutant?' He shuddered at the thought; Tucker was a psychopath already, he really didn't want Tucker to have any gifts.

As they stopped for lunch Andrew and Bobby had a burger while they saw him order a big bloody steak, he grinned at them and said, "I love meat, what can I say?"

"But John," Andrew said, "Jean wanted you to cut your meat consumption down a bit, she was worried about your calorie intake."

John snorted and said, "I'm not the one making funnel cakes and donuts in the morning, it's a miracle the guys can fit into those tight leather suits."

Andrew blushed; he liked those suits as they made him feel funny, especially when Scott walked around in it. John laughed at his blush and patted Andrew's hand and said, "It's alright Andrew."

The trip into the State line was fun; Bobby was making Andrew laugh with the little ice sculptures he could make now, he made a rose out of ice and Andrew looked amazed, he was getting better at them. He blushed a bit when Bobby gave it to him and smiled at him.

They stopped at a motel for the night and John got a two bed room, he patted the bed and let Andrew crawl in and cuddle. Bobby laughed a bit when John said, "After my dad took me to those treatment places Andrew would crawl in and try to make me feel better, fact is we shared a bed quite a lot as Andrew was afraid and is still afraid of the dark."

"Hey," Andrew yelled, "Not afraid anymore."

John laughed and said, "You were always afraid of the dark Andrew, remember when you were five and you thought you saw a monster outside and you ran into my room crying your eyes out?" Andrew turned red at the memory and John laughed and said, "He crawled under the covers with me and cuddled me like I was your teddy bear, who came with him by the way."

"One time," Andrew said, smiling at the memory.

"Not one time," John said wagging his finger, "From when you were five until you were seven you were in my bed, mom and dad thought about sending you to a special camp."

Andrew mumbled, "That's when John and I were treated different than Tucker."

John shrugged, "Tucker was a psycho who lived off other people's pain, do you remember that movie Halloween?" Andrew nodded, that movie gave him nightmares. "So yeah, well," John said, "I swear the little psycho got a look on his face and it was squared on Andrew."

Bobby shook his head; he couldn't believe that any family could be this bad but he had heard some horror stories from other students, he had heard Andrew talking to them and trying to calm them down and listening to them just bitch.

Andrew fell into a deep sleep; he was exhausted as they had been on the road since early this morning. He was sleep soundly while John looked at his little brother and whispered, "Thank you god for him, only god knows where I'd be without him."

The next morning Andrew woke up and saw his brother snoring softly and smiled softly, he loved his brother but if he had to listen to anymore snoring he was gonna shove a sock in there.

Bobby waved him over to the map and said, "I'm guessing if we take this route we could be in Seattle by the end of the week."

Andrew shrugged and said, "That's good but we're taking this route so we can visit one of our aunts, I doubt she even knows we exist. I mean Dad cut off all contact with her before John was born."

"So we're going to turn up on her doorstep and you're going to introduce yourselves as her long lost nephews?" Bobby said with a little smile.

At that moment John yawned and said, "Yeah, might as well. What's the worst that could happen? She kicks us out on our ass because I'm sure as hell not going to hide who I am to her."

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "I'm proud of who I am and even if she doesn't want anything to do with us I have family with the Professor and John."

John smirked and said, "Yeah, you know Andy, I'll always have your back."

"But first," Andrew said with certainty, "We'll go visit Grandpa Wells, I doubt Mom and Dad have visited him in the past few years."

"Well," John growled, "Let's get going we have things to do before we get back to Sunnydale."

A couple of days later they were in the town where their parents had stuffed their grandfather when he got too vocal about their treatment of their children.

Andrew walked in to go see the nurse, he smiled his best at her and she smiled back as he asked for Josiah Wells, her smile widened.

"Finally, someone came to pick up his things," she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked as his voice cracked, praying that it wasn't what he thought.

"Josiah Wells died a year ago," the nurse said in a kind voice and she suddenly realized, "Oh god, didn't anyone tell you? We informed his son when it happened."

"No," Andrew said, he looked back and saw John come in, he ran over and told John what happened.

John froze, "A year? You mean Grandpa's been dead for a _fucking year_?"and he spat out, "Dad and mom didn't even have the _decency_ to come and take care of his belongings or claim his body?"

She looked at the two young men and went to get Josiah's things, she smiled sadly.

Bobby came in and looked at the two brothers and by looking at their faces he could tell that something bad had happened, you didn't need to be an empath to tell that and it was dangerous for Andrew to be sad as he could transfer his emotions to everyone in the area. He ran over and looked at John's face and saw the pure hatred and rage in his eyes and backed away.

John snarled, "I'm going to take care of my grandfather's business, could you stay with Andrew while I do this?"

"Yeah," Bobby said as he took Andrew outside, he looked at Andrew and whispered, "It's going to be alright Andrew, I promise."

"No," Andrew sobbed, "It's not alright; Grandpa died alone, he probably felt like no one loved him and I did love him and he must have felt like he was abandoned."

"No," Bobby said, "I'll bet he knew what happened," Andrew shook his head, tears still in his eyes and Bobby took him into his arms and hugged him, gently whispering, "It's going to be alright Andrew, I promise."

They waited for about forty five minutes when John came out carrying an urn and a box full of books and pictures, John was near tears as he came out and whispered, "He kept everything that we ever sent him."

Andrew looked into the box and saw a picture of him in his first Halloween costume, Bobby said, "You look so cute Andrew, what were you supposed to be a tomato?"

"No," Andrew said as he looked at the picture and froze, "Actually, I have no idea what I was supposed to be, I think mom tried to dress me up like a clown."

"Nothing wrong with clowns," Bobby said.

"Clowns are evil," John said, "That's all there is to it, I mean I hate them, I want to burn them all."

Andrew shrugged and pulled out another picture and looked ill: this one was of him wearing an ugly green and red sweater and their mom had put fake reindeer antlers on him and put him in front of a Christmas tree.

John started laughing and said, "I forgot about that one, Grandpa said that sweater had to be made by someone who hated children."

At the mention of their grandfather they both fell silent and John whispered, "They didn't even come to listen to his will."

John handed Bobby the will and said, "Can you read this? See what he left them so I can burn it before we leave."

Bobby nodded and began to read out:

"I, Josiah Nicholas Wells, being of sound mind and body leave to my grandsons; Andrew and John, my entirety of my money to be used by them so long as they don't give a _fucking_ cent to their parents or Tucker. To my son I leave you nothing at all.

John smirked, "Leave it to Grandpa to find away to spit in mom and dad's faces after he died."

"Let me finish," Bobby said as he continued to read:

"To Andrew: I leave my collection of world war two things, you can collect them from my storage locker. To John, my other favourite grandson: I leave my antique typewriter, I always knew you wanted to be a journalist so please use this to aid in your dream."

"Also, if neither Andrew nor John come forward to claim their inheritance it is to go to a worthy charity to aid mutant rights and John, Andrew; I want you two to let go of the past and leave the hatred and pain behind. And finally to my son: Family should be the one thing you should be able count on in life and you, your wife and Tucker have proven to be _horrible_ people; you treated your own flesh and blood like shit, you're no family of mine."

Bobby finished and John began to laugh bitterly, "Good god, Grandpa probably kept these people on their toes for years," he remembered everything that happened, including his wanting to become a writer.

Andrew hugged John and whispered, "Grandpa died alone, he probably felt abandoned."

"Yeah, probably Andrew," John said, "But we weren't the ones who abandoned him, mom and dad abandoned him."

"But why didn't we visit sooner?" Andrew said bitterly, "We could've…"

John didn't say anything, he just held his little brother close to him and Bobby waited patiently for them to finish grieving, he would wait as long as they needed too. 

TBC 

A/N: So they will be meeting their long lost aunt tomorrow and I am going to add another crossover here, who would you guys like to see as their long lost aunt? 

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus an additional disclaimer at the end. 

Chapter 6 

Andrew was looking at the maps they had brought and grumbled; Aunt Debbie was in Pittsburgh and he was still wondering how she would accept him and John. After all, Dad had cut off all contact with her when he separated from the family; he had no idea about what she was like or her family, if she had any family.

John grumbled as they drove eastward; they should've just visited her right away instead of going all the way in the middle of nowhere.

Bobby was looking outside as the road passed him by, wondering just how did these two become his best friends, especially John, 'He is so different from me,' he thought, 'A bit anti social and Andrew, who I had heard the Professor speak of in such glowing terms.''

'Brothers,' Bobby snorted; he wished his brother was like Andrew more, the more he thought about it. Last time he had talked to mom his brother had moved in and made everything in his room his.

The car trip was uneventful because Andrew refused to let John race across the country at the car's top speed; first, to avoid trouble with the cops and second, he didn't want to have to explain to Scott why his car has been impounded.

As they stopped for the night at a hotel Andrew thanked god that they were able to even find the members of the Wells family and pretty soon they would have to find the few members of their mom's family.

John was getting nervous, apparently Aunt Debbie lived with her brother and he was surprised about that but then again he had almost no knowledge about them as Dad had left them, he wondered if they would even want to know them.

Andrew had to call the Professor and inform him what happened, Charles was sorry to hear that their grandfather had died and learned that they would be in Pittsburgh tomorrow.

"Now Andrew, please be careful about revealing your status about being mutants," Charles said, "We have no idea how they'll act."

"I know," Andrew said, "John's going to reveal it for us, I think."

Charles looked up at that and thought, 'That'll end well, I'd better monitor the news for that."

Bobby sat next to Andrew and said, "You going to be ready for this? I mean your Aunt Debbie could be a gun toting bigot who believes in killing them all and letting god sort them."

"No," John said, "If dad didn't want anything to do with her then that means she could almost be halfway decent."

Andrew laughed as he went to sleep, 'John was right, if dad didn't want anything to do with her then she could be cool."

As Bobby went to sleep he saw Andrew crawl into John's bed and snuggle close to him, he prayed that this Aunt Debbie would be cool to them.

John was the first to wake up in the morning and saw Andrew curled up next to him and muttered, "Gotta break you outta this habit," he knew he didn't mean it, he loved his little brother so much.

Andrew looked up and smiled sleepily at him and John laughed as he pulled Andrew into a warm hug and felt him trying to get out of the hug.

"Come on," Andrew said, "We gotta get ready to go meet Aunt Debbie."

They woke up Bobby, who groaned as they had slept in as it was actually eleven in the morning. Andrew was getting excited, this was going to be fun and hopefully Aunt Debbie would be nice.

As they drove off Andrew was busy looking at the pictures that they wanted to show Aunt Debbie, there was one of her when she was young.

"Alright," John said, "According to some of the letters she sent Grandpa Wells she works on Liberty Ave at some restaurant."

Bobby looked at the maps and muttered, "Liberty Ave? Where's that anyways?"

John shrugged and rolled down a window and saw a man walking by and said, "Hey you, do you know where Liberty Ave is?"

The man sneered and said, "Wherever the rainbow flags are," and spat at John's face.

"Thanks," John said as he flipped the man the bird and drove off, humming a tune.

Andrew muttered, "That was rude, he was disgusted by the mention of that street."

"Because," John said, "It's the gay area of the city, probably goes down there to beat them up," he snorted in disgust, "Should've burned something off him."

"No," Bobby said seriously, "We don't need to give humans anymore reasons to fear us; I mean they're scared of us enough."

John shook his head and said, "No, they hate us they don't fear us, there's a difference."

Andrew looked down at his feet, he didn't think John was right he believed in the Professor's dream for peace between mutants and humans, he wanted John to think like he did and he had told the Professor that too but the Professor said that no one can be forced to think what they don't want to think.

John looked at Andrew and whispered, "Sorry, I forgot you don't like me talking like that."

As they looked around for Liberty Ave. John patted Andrew's knee and said, "It's going to be alright, I'm sure Aunt Debbie is going to love us."

An hour later they had found Liberty Street, John parked the car and got out and stretched, he looked around and muttered, "Great, now we have to find out where she works."

Andrew grumbled, "I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat."

They stopped in the first place they could find and a woman came over and gave them a menu while Andrew looked over the menu and saw John order the greasiest meal on the menu.

Bobby made a face and said, "You trying to get a heart attack?"

John shrugged and said, "If I'd rather enjoy life and besides I'll burn the calories off, you know that?"

The woman came back and placed the food in front of them and said, "There you three go."

Andrew looked up and said, "Thanks."

Andrew ate his eggs and sighed, it was such a big place, where could they find Aunt Debbie? They should've just looked for mom's brother after all, he would've been easier to find.

John groaned as he bit into one of his sausages and moaned, "This is SO good; whoever worked at the grill was good. I have to find out how the guy did this."

As the lady came by with the bill and Andrew pulled out his credit card when she said, "No, you kids don't have to pay. I mean I think it's great to see some young people here."

Bobby sighed; he would ask maybe on the off chance that she knew Debbie Wells and said, "Do you know the area well?"

She laughed loudly, startling Andrew and said, "Yeah, you could say that," and looked at them and asked, "You guys looking for something?"

John smiled and said, "Family, actually we heard his sister was working somewhere around here."

"If she's around here maybe I heard about her," the woman said.

"Umm," Andrew said, "Her name's Debbie Wells, John and I are her nephews and we've been wanting to meet her for awhile."

She froze and looked at Andrew and the other guy he indicated at, she looked at John and whispered, "You look just like your father."

Andrew frowned and focused his mind and sensed shock and a more than a little guilt; he looked at her and said, "Are you Debbie Wells?"

"No I am not Debbie Wells, I'm Debbie Novotny," she said and she sat down and regarded John and said again, "You look just like your father."

John groaned out and muttered, "Great, a reason to get plastic surgery."

Debbie looked at them and said, "Where have you two been living?"

"Aunt Debbie," Andrew said, "We haven't been living with dad for the last two years, we've both been at a special school."

"Oh, where is your father?" Debbie said sadly, "I want to see him again as it's been so long and we didn't part on good terms."

"Pay it no mind," John shrugged, "We didn't part on good terms either, I mean he put Andrew in a coma for five months after he kicked me out."

Andrew glared at John and said, "We _weren't _going to tell her that until we got to know her better."

"Wait," Debbie said, "Why did Jacob kick you out? And god help him if it was because you were gay."

The three of them looked nervous at each other, John was more than ready to out himself as a mutant as he wasn't ashamed of himself, he was just worried about Andrew; who knows how she would react and Andrew didn't need anymore rejection in his life.

Debbie stared at them and had a large smile on her face and said, "It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to have met you two. So how long you guys staying in town for?"

"About a week," Andrew said, "Then we're heading west again." 

TBC 

Poll question: How should Debbie take them being mutants?

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Queer as folk or the other crossover I'm bringing in.

Timeline: Season 2 of Queer as folk.

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I don't own the Queer as Folk series. 

Chapter 7 

Debbie just looked down at the two boys and gushed as they were both so handsome and she couldn't wait to introduce Michael to them, he had never met anyone other than her grandfather once.

Vic was delighted that he had nephews and they were nothing like his good for nothing bigot brother, which was excellent.

"So," Debbie said, "A boarding school? How long are you guys going to stay there for?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "Until I graduate but the Headmaster there officially adopted me into his family and he wants me to consider staying on as one of the staff there."

"Ooh a teacher, that's going to be fun and," Debbie looked at John and added, "What do you want to do after school?"

John shrugged and said, "Possibly go into a journalism course, Grandpa said I had the talent to do that."

Debbie smiled softly and said, "If I had known about the two of you then I'd have come to visit you two but your father."

"Yeah," John grumbled, "Why'd he cut ties off with you two?"

Vic sighed and said, "That would be my fault; Jacob hated the fact that I'm gay and he had a real problem about it, we all tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn't listen, he kept screaming that I was a fag and I shouldn't be tolerated and when our parents wouldn't cut me out of our family he disappeared one night and he would only talk to our father."

"Why didn't Grandpa tell you guys about us?" John asked, "I mean obviously we aren't the best family but you would think he'd tell you about us?"

Debbie sighed and said, "Because he didn't want to cause trouble, your father has an incredible temper."

John snorted and said, "Yeah, I know and so does Andy."

Vic sat down next to John and said, "Could you tell us why Jacob kicked you out John? We won't judge you, I promise."

Andrew nodded, they had only been talking for a couple of hours but he supposed they could be trusted alright. John grumbled, "We're mutants, though dad doesn't know about Andrew as his powers manifested shortly after we got to the boarding school."

A short uncomfortable silence suddenly happened, Bobby gave a sheepish smile he was ready to bolt and he could probably create a wall of ice to block them.

John uncomfortably flicked open his lighter, he would hurt them if they complained or made one remark.

Vic looked at Debbie and smiled softly, "We don't care if your mutants, look at me: I'm hated by people because I'm HIV positive and if I started to hate you guys because you're mutants, well I would just be the worst kind of person, wouldn't I?"

Debbie nodded her agreement and hugged both boys close to her as she grinned and said, "You're family and you guys can just come over and spend the week with us and besides you have to meet your cousin, he's going to be so happy to meet you."

John shrugged and said, "Sure, sounds good."

Debbie laughed and said, "Wait here, Mikey and his friends will show up for lunch," and then she looked at Andrew and said, "You look thin, you guys need to eat a bit more."

Before they could make a noise she told Vic, "Let's get a couple more burgers for them," and in a couple of minutes there were a couple of burgers for them

"Please Aunt Debbie," Andrew said with a smile, "I don't eat _that_ much."

"You're too thin," Debbie said, "Now eat your burgers, Mikey will be by soon and he's going to want to meet you."

Andrew sighed as he ate the burger; he was so going to have the runs tonight. As he ate, John smirked and whispered, "You are too thin, you should work out a bit more."

John laughed and rubbed Andrew's hair while Andrew glared at him.

They continued to eat when the door opened, John looked up and saw four men walk in, he looked at them through narrowed eyes and from Aunt Debbie had said, one of them would most likely be their cousin.

Debbie rushed towards one of the dark haired ones and whispered loudly, causing the four of them to stare at them.

John noticed one of the tallest ones look at him and he looked right back, he had an idea that this guy was either trying to devour him or intimidate him, the two continued to stare at each other.

"Jeez John," Bobby said, "Why don't you just punch him and get it over with? The last time some looked at you like that you tried to break his nose."

"Because I'm not going to embarrass Aunt Debbie yet, we can embarrass her later," John said with a smirk and turned to look at Andrew and said, "He doesn't want to fight, does he?"

"No," Andrew said as he focused on the man, "He's kind of attracted to you; it's not emotional, it's purely physical."

The dark haired man Debbie was talking too suddenly came over and had a large smile on his face and John groaned, "Of _course_ the cute one has to be our cousin!"

Andrew slapped John's side and said, "You're, like, sixteen."

"Wouldn't be the first time I had to lie about my age," John said with a smirk and laughed at Andrew's face turning red.

"Umm hi, I'm Michael," he said as he held his hand out to John.

John smiled and said, "I'm John and this is my little brother Andrew and our friend Bobby."

Michael nodded and said, "It's, umm, nice to meet you. I wasn't even aware that I had family outside of Pittsburgh."

"If it helps we only knew about Aunt Debbie, we didn't even know about her kid," John said as they looked at each other.

Andrew looked at Vic and said, "We didn't even know about Uncle Vic either."

Debbie smiled and said, "Michael, your cousins are going to be staying for awhile with me so I expect you to come for dinner so you can meet them good and proper."

Michael nodded while John looked at him and said, "He seems nice."

Andrew nodded and said, "He is nice, that's what I was getting from him; he seems genuinely happy to see us."

"That's good," John said, "Now take a look at his friend," as he pointed towards the man Michael was sitting next to.

"Alright," Andrew sighed as he looked at the man next to their new found cousin and said, "His emotions are guarded; he's attracted to Michael but there's a great deal of loneliness in there too, he feels isolated."

"Well that says nothing to me," John said and smiled at Andrew's look and said, "Yeah, he's interesting but not my type."

Andrew giggled a bit at John's standoffish facade and said, "Yeah, I know but you still find him hot, don't you?"

Debbie gave them her address and they agreed to meet her there later as Andrew wanted to see the sights while they were here, John simply wanted to rest and relax while Bobby agreed with Andrew as this was his first visit to Pittsburgh.

John sighed, next time he went on a road trip he would definitely go with Andrew alone, that way he could out vote his little brother on trips and there wasn't any danger of Bobby and Andrew outvoting him.

Andrew dragged John and Bobby everywhere showing them the main sites, John grumbled, 'What would he be like at a larger city, like New York?' But he laughed, 'If that happened the Professor could handle him.'

John looked at his watch and said, "We're going to go visit Aunt Debbie now and remember; we're here to get to know her and Uncle Vic."

Debbie was busy making a large dinner for her nephews, Michael and his friends, she knew that Michael was going to be a bit nervous around them and she knew that she raised him better than to hate people for what they were.

She heard someone knocking on the door, she opened the door and saw her newfound family and brought them in and said, "Hello guys, it's so good to see you."

John looked at her and said, "You saw us this morning?"

"Yes, but I want to know more about you guys and we really didn't have enough time this morning," Debbie said as she looked at them and smiled.

"So," Debbie said, "What are your mutant powers? I am just kind of curious but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Andrew brightened and said, "I'm an Empath: I can feel other people's emotions and I can also manipulate them too but I don't like to do that."

John shook his head and said, "Don't be modest Andrew; he can heal people too. The Professor found that he can actually remove all traces of disease or injuries from people."

Debbie looked at Andrew more respectfully and then thought, 'Maybe he could heal Vic too?'

She was about to suggest it when Andrew shook his head and said, "I'm not sure I can do that, to heal diseases I have to bring them into my body where my immune system destroys them but I'm not sure about HIV."

Vic, who had been listening in, walked over and said, "I wouldn't want you to try anyways, no nephew of mine is going put himself in danger for my sake."

"Maybe," Andrew said, "When I'm older and my powers get stronger."

John grinned and said, "To change the subject, I can control fire, I can't produce it but I can definitely manipulate it."

Debbie looked at Bobby, who rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I can control ice, I'm still not good at it but I'm getting better, I can make drinks cold pretty fast."

"Hey," John said, "He'll get better, I know."

Andrew grinned as he sat down and said, "You didn't tell Michael about us, did you?"

"No," Debbie said, "And it wasn't because I am ashamed of you two, it's because I'm not sure how he would take it, though I raised him to be better than that."

John shrugged, "If he doesn't accept us because we're mutants I say fuck him!"

Debbie laughed sharply and said, "Did you take lessons from Brian Kincaid or something? You have the same exact attitude that he has when someone gives him shit about being gay."

"Sounds like an okay guy to me," John said, "I mean anyone who stands up for themselves I can respect that."

Soon Brain and Michael came over and they began to talk to Debbie who wanted them to reveal to Michael that they were mutants; she wouldn't tell Michael or Brian their secrets.

As Debbie served dessert John decided to stop dancing around the subject as Mikey pretty much told him that he was gay, so John decided to tell him about himself and Andrew.

"Look Mikey, you seem like a nice guy," John said, "So I'm going to be honest, me and Andrew; we're mutants."

Michael froze as did Brian and Brian shrugged, "I heard bad things about mutants," John stared at Brian who continued, "But these things come from the same fuckers who kept telling me that I was unnatural for being gay."

"Yeah," Michael said, "You won't get any trouble from us and besides, my mom would kill me if I showed any distaste."

"So," Brian said looking at John, "How old are you?"

John simply shrugged and said, "You guess how old I am."

Andrew sighed, 'It was going to be one of those weeks,' and went back to eating the pie that he was eating.

"So," Debbie said, "Where you guys going to go after you leave us?"

"We have an Uncle out west somewhere," John said, "Not really sure yet but the Professor's looking for us, he's going to get back to us soon."

Michael looked at Andrew and said, "Is he related to me and my mom?"

"No, he's related to us through our mom," Andrew said, "And from what we heard; mom's family wasn't exactly thrilled with her marrying dad." 

TBC 

A/N: Alright, tomorrow I'm going to introduce the other family members and I got some good ideas though I am still taking suggestions though a friend suggested someone I hadn't considered; Jonathon Kent but I'm not sure. 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus an additional disclaimer at the end. 

Chapter 8 

They ended up spending two weeks more than they wanted to with Aunt Debbie as she didn't feel right about them leaving to go all the way to Kansas by themselves, she tried to convince them to consider spending a month and Andrew told her that they would come back to visit.

It turned out that Michael's friends were pretty cool about them being mutants though he noticed that Brian kept giving John the eye, Andrew could sense the lust coming off him and with the cute blonde kid next to Brian and he could see that Brian had feelings for him. His other friends were cool too; he just wished he could have gotten to know them better.

As they left Andrew looked at the mountain of food Debbie put in with him as she kept telling him that he was too thin, he heard John snicker and laugh as Debbie came out with a pie for them.

"She's right though Andrew," John smirked, "You are too thin."

"But she gave us enough food to feed an army!" Andrew said as he picked up a piece of fried chicken.

For you," John said with a small smile, "She wants us back for Christmas and she told us to invite mom's brother too."

Andrew gulped; he had an idea what Christmas would be like with them.

John grinned and said, "She said to bring Bobby too, she likes him."

Bobby blushed a bit at that as he wasn't sure if he would, after all he wanted to visit his family but as he thought about it he realized that Debbie didn't treat him any different and he noticed Andrew's cousin and his friends looking at him with odd looks.

As they left Pittsburgh John looked at Andrew and said, "Looks like we might have a family again."

Andrew smiled and said, "Yeah and we should bring the Professor to meet them, he did adopt me after all."

"Yeah," John said, "Definitely, but we gotta meet mom's brother first and I want to make sure he's cool with us."

"It's going to be a while before we get to where he lives," John grumbled, "Why couldn't everyone live in a nice small area rather than all across the country?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Blame dad, he's the one who pissed everyone off, right?"

"Remind me to thank Dad for that," John growled as they drove down the road.

Bobby smiled and said, "So, where are we stopping tonight?"

"Whenever we get tired," John said with a smirk.

The day passed by slowly until an old car drove cut them off; John glared and muttered, "That bastard!"

Andrew tried to calm John down but it wasn't working as John was pissed off, as he followed the car into a town Andrew looked at Bobby and whispered, "We might be in jail soon."

"Jeez John!" Bobby yelled, "You're going to scar Andrew for life!"

John looked at the terrified look on Andrew's face and sighed, "Alright, but if those assholes cross my path again, well then there's gonna be a fight."

"It's the best we can hope for," Andrew said as he smiled at John and gave a smile to Bobby, who gave him a smile back.

As they stopped for the night John saw the car that cut them off in front of a room in the motel they stopped at, he was beyond glad that he could enact a little pay back. He looked at Andrew, who shook his head, and said, "Sorry kiddo, they could've caused an accident."

Andrew whispered, "Bobby, please keep him out of trouble? I'll go pay for the room."

Bobby nodded and said, "Just hurry, you're pretty much the only one who can control him."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he ran down to the office, he smiled brightly and yelled, "John, please don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"

John watched Andrew run off and saw Bobby waiting by their car, he walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited for the door to open, he didn't have to wait too long when some guy opened the door.

The man looked at him and said, "Yeah? What can I do for you?"

"Hmm," John said, "This!" As he suddenly slammed his fist into the guy's face.

"Jeez, what the fuck is your problem man?" The guy screamed out in rage and suddenly punched back.

Bobby muttered, "Goddamn it, I turned my back for one damned minute," and he went to try to break the guy and John and said, "John, calm down!"

John rubbed his cheek and suddenly kicked the man square in the shin and said, "No way, this ass cut us off."

Andrew paid for the rooms, he heard a commotion and muttered, "I'm wondering which one of us is the older brother?" He ran over and saw John fighting some other man.

He rushed towards them and yelled, "John leave him alone, sure he cut us off but jeez, do you have to pick a fight with him?"

John kicked the guy again and ducked a punch heading his way as he turned around and slammed into the guy's side.

Bobby was trying to pull John off the man when they heard a yell, "Dean leave them alone," and Andrew looked and saw a man with longish hair glare at the man, who was fighting his brother, who spat a bit of blood out of his mouth.

Andrew ran over and said, "John, are you alright?" And he then looked at Dean and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean said, "It's going to take more than a snot nosed punk to put me down."

"Next time you redneck bastard drive more carefully or I will kick your ass," John growled.

Andrew looked at a nasty bruise on Dean's face and said, "Let me look at that bruise," and sighed as Dean gave John a little smirk and let him work on his face.

Sam watched Andrew look at Dean's bruise and backed off surprised as the bruise suddenly disappeared, "What the hell!" He screamed in surprise.

"Dude," Dean whispered, "You have magic hands, I feel a lot better."

"Umm," Andrew looked at Sam and held his hands up, "We're mutants, I have the power to heal."

"Mutants?" Sam said softly, he had heard of them: humans born with odd and different abilities, he calmed down and walked over and said, "Alright."

"Mutants?" Dean said shaking his head, he looked at John and said, "I know he's a mutant."

John gave Dean the finger and said, "Bite me redneck."

Sam smiled and said, "Why don't we go out for dinner, I'll pay you back for healing Dean like that."

"Sure," Andrew said, "And I'm Andrew Xavier and this is my brother John and our friend Bobby."

"I'm Sam Winchester and the one your brother was fighting is Dean."

Dean nodded his hello and stared at John and grinned, he actually found himself liking the guy; he was a bastard, mean and a fighter. John simply snorted as Andrew sat there healing him, Dean shook his head; he would have to find out more about them. Properly trained, John could be great.

Sam walked over to the phone and said, "Luckily there's a good pizza place so I'll order a pizza for us."

John growled, "Anything with jalapenos on it, I like spicy food," as he glared at Dean.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Dean said with a smirk, he wasn't about to be beaten down by this punk.

As they waited they gave edited stories of their life, though John made sure to tell them what their dad had done to Andrew when he had left.

"Dude, so not right!" Dean said as he looked at Andrew, "You going to hunt your dad down and kick his ass? I would and I bet no court would convict you."

"No," Andrew said, "I don't believe in revenge, I mean I'm not happy that it happened but Professor Xavier taught me to try to be better than the people who persecute us."

Sam nodded, he agreed with what this Xavier said, he thought for a moment and asked them, "Would your professor be able to tell me if I was a mutant or not?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "I mean they were able to do it with me and that was before they knew about my powers so they decided to do some tests."

"What are your powers?" Dean said, "I mean you have healing powers but what's their powers?"

John glared, "I can manipulate fire, I can't produce it but I can control it," as he flicked his lighter open and created a gout of flame.

Bobby sighed, "I make ice, I'm pretty good at it but I'm still learning how to control it."

"I can manipulate emotions and sense them," Andrew said, "Which somehow gave me healing powers too but we still not sure about that."

Dean smiled, "I would give anything for the ability to heal myself or others in our line of work, it would be helpful."

"What do you do anyways?" John said as he looked at Dean directly.

Sam smiled and said, "Umm, hunt things but it's not the life for everyone."

"You aren't telling us everything," Andrew said as they heard someone knocking on the door as Sam got up to get the pizza.

"How do you know that?" Dean said with a smirk, "I mean you just met us."

"Because you guys aren't being truthful," Andrew said as Sam offered him a piece of his pizza.

"Pretty cool talent," Dean said as he bit into the spicy pizza that he got for him and John, he looked at John who was picking things off his pizza and said, "Too hot for you?"

"No, I hate olives," John growled and he looked at Dean, "Is it too hot for you?"

"Hell no!" Dean said as he took a pepper off and bit into it directly and his eyes began to water.

John smirked and said, "Spicy food doesn't bother me but it looks like you're going to need some milk."

Sam looked the two men and shook his head and said, "We're kind of exterminators and that's what all I'm going to say about it."

Andrew smiled and yawned, "I'm going to get to bed, it's been a long day and we have a long trip before we get to where we're going. It was nice meeting you both," and before he left he gave Sam a card and said, "If you think you need his help this will get you into contact with Charles Xavier."

"Thanks," Sam said, making a mental note to call the guy.

Bobby excused himself too and got ready for bed too as he wanted a good night sleep.

Dean looked at John and said, "You going with your little brother man?"

"Nope, not yet," John said, "I want to find out more about you guys."

When Andrew woke up in the morning he saw John whistling a tune and looking happy, he looked at John's neck and saw a couple of bruises on his throat and he radiated a sense of pleasure and contentment.

"Umm," Andrew said, "What happened last night with you and Dean? Did you guys get into another fight?"

"Don't worry Andrew we weren't fighting," John said and went back to making some coffee for himself and Bobby, "And get ready, we're leaving in half an hour."

Andrew blushed as he realized what John was saying and tried his best to get the image out of his head. 

TBC 

Disclaimer part 2: I don't own the Supernatural series either. 

A/N: I will leave it to your imagination as to what John and Dean did but keep in mind that they are not going to be a pair for this story. 

Poll Question: What do you think of Jonathan Kent as their uncle? 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters plus I don't own the Smallville series or DC comics. 

Timeline: Smallville S4 around the episode 'Run' 

Chapter 9 

John was still in a good mood after he got in the car, Bobby whispered, "Why's he in such a good mood?"

Andrew was about to answer when John said, "I got laid last night, why?"

"Wait what?" Bobby said with disbelief, "No way, who did you sleep with?"

"Dean," Andrew said, "They were really attracted to each other last night, I'm just surprised they waited until we left. At first I thought they got into another fight but then I knew what they were doing."

John grinned, "Like I told Andrew; there was a fight but it was the very fun type of fight, especially for me."

"Jeez," Andrew groaned, "I don't need to hear about what my brother did with a random guy last night."

"Maybe you don't but maybe Bobby wants to hear what Dean is like in bed," John laughed at Bobby's face turning a brilliant red.

As they drove John was still whistling a happy tune while Andrew made a face and thanked god that he wasn't a full telepath or else he'd have seen it in his memories as well and Bobby simply didn't want to hear about John's exploits.

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, "How does John go from beating the man's face in to suddenly sleeping with him?"

Andrew smiled and said, "It's because Dean was really attracted to John and you don't need to be an Empath to read John, he's easy."

"Hmmph, not easy. We waited until Sam went to sleep and went to his car to do it," John muttered.

Andrew giggled a bit and Bobby joined in this time and John sighed, he wouldn't be able to live this one down.

Bobby simply shook his head clear of the images and said, "So, when are we getting to this Smallville place anyways?"

"It's going to be awhile yet," John said, "We're at least a day's trip away and then we're going to have to hope our mom's brother isn't going to be a racist inbred hick."

Andrew punched John in the arm and said, "Let's not be making snap judgments about him yet."

"Yeah, anyways, you gotta know that in a place that's called Smallville they hunt mutants down, probably got a posse for that," John growled angrily.

Andrew smiled and said, "You know it's not going to be like that, I bet our Uncle will be as happy to meet us like Aunt Debbie."

"No offence," John said, "But Aunt Debbie's son is gay, hell, so is her brother. She's actually one of the best people I have ever met, almost wish I had taken you away years ago and met her."

They stopped to eat some of Debbie's food and John was starting to agree that she packed way too much food but it was good food, hell it was some of the best food he had ever eaten.

Andrew nibbled at his pulled pork sandwich and said, "So, Smallville; it's got a interesting reputation: the Professor hates the false positives it gives on Cerebro, it's gotten bad that he's unsure about what to do about the town, he wants to help them but is unsure on how to do it."

John shrugged and said, "If they want help they would've asked for it."

"Not really," Andrew said, "I mean with all these false positives who would know who is the real mutant and who are these enhanced humans."

They argued the point until they got to Metropolis and John finally yelled, "Alright, let's not discuss who are the real mutant and not the real mutant. I mean does it make a difference how they got their powers?"

"No," Andrew said, "But it does make a difference on how they use their powers, I mean from the stories I've heard these enhanced humans often struck out against people who tormented them or did things to get what they wanted."

John shrugged and said, "The ones striking against their tormenters I can understand, hell it's what I would have done."

Andrew shook his head and sighed, he loved his brother but sometimes he could be an ass to people but he was a good person at heart or at least that's what he thought.

As they drove through Metropolis Andrew was amazed on how big the place was; the Daily Planet globe was spinning in the distance, he said, "Let's look around before we go on to Smallville?"

"No Andrew," John said, "I mean it's a nice city but it's late and hell, I want to get looking for the family tomorrow."

Andrew sighed and said, "Sure, maybe we can look around when we come back?"

"Alright, I promise," John said softly, "After all it's a big city and there's gotta be some good things we can see here."

They left Metropolis quickly and Andrew was actually surprised about how big the city was, he had heard it was big but then again the Professor would take them to New York City, it was cool and the Professor said that they might go to Washington D.C soon.

"So," Bobby said, "How far is Smallville from the big city?"

"Not too far," Andrew said, "Fact is I think they are about an hour apart from each other," at the others look Andrew grabbed a cookie and said, "What? I studied the place."

The others laughed as they drove down the road to Smallville and John wondered, 'Who named a town Smallville? It wasn't the best name.'

As they passed a sign Andrew read out, "Smallville: meteor capital of the world. Cool, maybe there are some rocks still around."

"Yeah, rocks from space," John said, "That sounds special," and shook his head and muttered, "Weird small towns and finding things to feel proud of."

Andrew pointed out a motel and John groaned at the name of the place; it was called the Meteor Fall Inn. Who the hell named a place after a devastating attack?

"Okay," Andrew said, "I'll go pay for our room," and added, "If they have any vacancies then we can all get separate rooms, right?"

"Yeah, I could do that," John said, "Though what if you want to crawl into bed with me again, so we will get one big room?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Sure, I guess if you want to share the bedrooms."

John looked away and said, "I just like keeping an eye on you, I mean you're my little brother and I want to make sure you are safe, alright?"

"Okay," Andrew said as he hugged John, much to the receptionist's amusement; she smiled and laughed just a little bit while John looked more than a little embarrassed.

"Here's your keys and thank you for choosing our inn while you are visiting our town," she said with a smile.

"Now," John said, "I'd like to know what's there to do in this town; like bars or whatever?"

"Umm," she said with a smile, "Aren't you a bit young to go drinking?"

"Ohh, umm, I'm like 21," John said, "Honest."

Andrew kicked John's foot and said, "You're sixteen and you know it."

"Well since you're too young to go why don't you try the Talon," she said, "It's a real popular place, my daughter and her friends go there all the time."

John sighed and said, "Sure, why not, I'll check it out," as he left Andrew grabbed his shoulder he smiled and said, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be good."

Andrew shook his head and said, "I'll go with you if only to keep you out of trouble."

"Don't you trust me?" John said with a smile, Andrew shook his head and so did Bobby.

"You got into a fight with a guy who cut us off. Hell, you were lucky that he wasn't some guy with crippling mental problems," Andrew said.

John shrugged and said, "I was hoping you were going to come with me to enjoy this slice of Midwestern life."

As they walked downtown Andrew smiled, "This seems to be a nice little town," he said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Yeah," John said, "But people in this town are probably the kind of people that attack anything different than themselves."

"No," Andrew said, "Don't be like that; you know not every human being is looking to start fights with us because we're different."

"Sorry," John said, "I know you don't like me talking like this but it's true; I seriously doubt that normal humans will ever accept us."

"I think they will," Andrew said, "And people can surprise you. I mean you thought Aunt Debbie was going to be just like dad, right?"

"No," John said, "She did surprise me; I was almost expecting her to be like dad but she really surprised me with how she acted. Hell, Michael surprised me; he kept trying to get me to show him my powers."

"Yeah, he was pretty cool," Bobby said, "He runs a comic store and told me that next time we should go to visit the place, something about giving us a discount."

"Cool," Andrew said, "I love comic books, I wonder if he's got some good books?"

John shrugged, "I can take comics or leave them."

Bobby pointed out the coffee place and John winced; the place seemed loud and annoying. As they walked in a blonde girl took a look at Bobby and froze, she said, "Oh god, Eric! They let you out of Belle Reeve?"

"Umm," Bobby said, "My name's not Eric, its Bobby."

"You look just like a kid who went crazy a couple of years ago," she said and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said, a bit worried that he looked like a kid who went mad.

"Just be careful, Eric made a couple of enemies," Chloe said with a smile.

She noticed Andrew and John behind Bobby and quickly introduced herself to them too.

As they talked, hiding their status as mutants, she was curious about their story and said, "You have no idea who this guy is and you're going to introduce yourself as his family!"

"Does he have a name?" Chloe said happily, "Or is he just 'male Uncle?'"

"No, all we have to go on is mom's maiden name," Andrew said as he sipped the coffee that the waitress gave them.

"What's his last name?" Chloe said, "I mean I'd love to help."

John shrugged and said, "It's Kent, you know any of them?"

She began to laugh, nodded and said, "I know the Kent's." 

TBC 

A/N: The actor that played Bobby was the same person who played one of the meteor freaks in Smallville. 

Poll question: How will Jonathan Kent take to his new nephews? 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters. 

Chapter 10 

The next day John was snoring contentedly when he heard someone knocking on the door and he groaned, whoever was knocking had better have something to drink or be someone he wanted to see.

He opened the door and saw Chloe standing there with a smile and said, "Alright guys, whenever you're ready we can go meet the Kent's."

Bobby looked up and said, "John, maybe it wouldn't hurt you to wake up before noon at times."

John simply shook his head and said, "Whatever, I was tired because that coffee gave me the runs last night."

Andrew got up and smiled at Chloe and said, "Good morning Ms Sullivan, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine and the reason why I'm here so early is because you should know that Mr Kent keeps farmer hours," Chloe said with a smile.

John winced and began to hum the theme from Deliverance and muttered, "Great, he's a farmer."

Andrew kicked John in the leg and said, "He's probably a very nice man."

Chloe smiled and laughed, she was enjoying these three even if Bobby did look a bit like Eric.

"Well come on boys, I want us to be there so they'll be there when they meet you," Chloe said happily as she grabbed them.

Bobby looked at John and said, "You will be on your best behaviour right? I mean Andrew probably wants to know his uncle."

It took them awhile to get to the Kent farm and Andrew thought, 'It's a nice place,' as the car stopped, he got out and a dark haired boy was outside with a smaller kid, 'Maybe they're cousins?'

Clark saw the red car pull up and saw Chloe lead three boys out and his eyes narrowed on one of them, "Eric," he growled as he rushed towards him when the smaller blonde kid jumped in front of him.

John growled, "Hey farm boy, you want to beat Bobby up, you go through me first!"

"Wait?" Clark muttered, "Bobby?" He looked at Chloe.

"I know, right?" Chloe said, "They could almost be twins but I assure you, he isn't Eric."

Clark nodded and looked at the other two and said, "Chloe, who are they?"

John shrugged and said, "We're your cousins."

"I don't have any cousins; Dad's sister disappeared years ago," Clark said remembering what his father had told him about her.

"So your dad expected her to be a nun or something like that?" John said looking right at Clark

"No but he didn't hear anything about children because he would've insisted on meeting them," Clark muttered, "Family's important to him."

"So," John said, "Where is dad? We came here to meet him and then we're off."

Bart, who had been keeping quiet until now, was staring at them; he liked these guys as they seemed fun. He looked at the younger blonde man and whistled a bit, he was a bit shy and he smiled as he looked at Andrew, he saw Andrew's head suddenly snap up and focus on him and stare at him puzzled.

He walked up to Andrew and said, "Hey, I'm Bart."

"Oh," Andrew said, blushing from the emotions that were coming from him, "Umm, I'm Andrew Xavier."

"Nice last name," Bart said, "So, where are you boys from?"

John glared, no one hit on his little brother, he stepped in front of him and said, "East Coast actually but born on the West Coast."

"Cool," Bart said, "But I did ask Andrew, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," John said, "But hey, stay away from my little brother, alright?"

Andrew kicked John and said, "I can handle myself and besides he's genuine in his feelings."

"Okay," John said, "But if he does anything to you I'll burn him alive, you know that, right?"

Bart looked at the two men whispering and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andrew said with a smile as he went to talk to Bart alone.

Clark shook his head and said, "My Dad's in the house and I'm sure he'll want to meet you."

John shrugged and smirked as Clark, he and Bobby went into the house to go talk to Jonathon Kent, followed by Chloe

Meanwhile Andrew was talking to Bart and he could sense so many things from him; there was shame, sorrow and despair in him plus an overwhelming sense of pride, Andrew smiled slightly as Bart told him a _very_ edited story on how he and Clark met.

Andrew whispered, "You're lying about how you and Clark met, aren't you Bart?"

"What!" Bart said panicked, "What do you mean? I haven't been lying, honest!"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I have a gut feeling about it and let's just leave it at that," and smiled brightly at Bart.

"So, going to the west coast hmm?" Bart said, "Why don't I come with you? It could be fun and we could enjoy ourselves," he said with a smile, looking at him.

Andrew blushed, he knew exactly what Bart wanted and blushed harder as the boy got closer to him and heard him whisper, "So, how's about that date?"

Before Andrew could answer they heard John shout, "Andrew! Uncle Jonathon wants to meet you too!"

"Okay," Andrew said almost running from Bart who gave John a look of annoyance.

John looked at Bart and said, "Look, Andrew's my little brother and you make me nervous kid."

"Why?" Bart smirked as he looked into John's eyes.

"Because you're just like me," John growled, "And that is something he doesn't need in his life."

Bart watched John walk off and said, "Isn't Andrew old enough to make his own choices without his older brother making them for him?"

John looked back at him and said, "Yeah but I can at least keep creeps like you from him and that'll make me happy."

As Andrew walked out he saw their Uncle Jonathon looking at him and his uncle looked pale and whispered, "Your eyes, you have your mother's eyes."

"Umm, hi, I'm Andrew…" but before he could finish the sentence Jonathon walked over and took him into a hug.

"Isn't this a bit fast to believe us?" Andrew asked, "I mean we just got here, I'd thought you wanted to have to have a blood test done?"

"Oh," Jonathon said, "We're having a blood test tomorrow but you especially resemble your mother, you have her softness."

Andrew froze and thought, 'Softness! MY mother? Was Jonathon Kent talking about the same woman who slapped me for crying?'

"Now you boys are staying here for the night," Jonathon said, "And please believe me that I am shocked that your mom never told me about you."

Clark looked at his two cousins, he wasn't sure how to think about this after all he had more family now and why didn't dad's sister tell us about them?

He went over to John, who was giving him the once over and said, "Hey, we should to get to know each other better."

John looked at Clark and grinned, "Definitely," and Clark and him went to talk leaving Bobby alone with Jonathon.

"Umm great, hi, I'm Bobby Drake and sorry for just barging in on you guys like that."

"It's good that you did son," Jonathon said, "Now I know I have nephews but now can you tell me where they are living?"

"It's a boarding school," Bobby said, "From what I understand there was some unpleasantness, and John will tell you all about it, but it ended up with the professor gaining custody of both John and Andrew and he even adopted Andrew into his family."

Jonathon frowned deeply, it wasn't right; he should've been informed and he would've taken both in an instant had he known about them. He looked at Bobby and asked, "Is he a good man, this Professor?"

"Oh yeah," Bobby said, "He's really a kind man; he takes almost everyone he can in and he really cares about Andrew and John."

"Well you can tell this Professor that he can expect me to be paying him a visit now," Jonathon said with conviction in his eyes.

Bobby nodded and said, "This is a nice farm you have here Mr Kent," Jonathon smiled and started to tell him about the history of the Kent Farm and was delighted to see Bobby listening to him and in turn Bobby told them about their trip to Pittsburgh to visit the boy's aunt and uncle on their father's side.

Jonathon called them inside for dinner; Andrew was being followed by Bart who was in turn being glared at by John and even Clark gave a small disapproving glare to Bart who was focusing a lot of attention on Andrew.

"Okay boys," Jonathon said, "I decided to call for pizza, just don't tell Martha when you see her, she hates it when we order out."

Chloe had been talking to Bobby as well, she was happy to talk to him as she was explaining about Smallville's history since the meteor shower.

"Yeah," John said, "About that; there are some really cheesy tourist traps here, I mean the place we're staying at was called the Meteor Fall Inn, I mean do people want to remember that?"

"Next time," Jonathon said, "You stay with us."

Andrew was looking at his Uncle and cousin; they were hiding things from them, it was like they were guarding something but it kind of confused him, maybe he would ask them about it later.

"So," Clark said, "How long are you guys staying in Smallville? I mean shouldn't you be in school?"

John shook his head and said, "Nope. The Professor told us to meet our family and besides, if I know him, we'll have to write some sort of paper when we get home." 

TBC 

A/N: Alright I'm going to make a final decision about pairings for Andrew and John, what do you guys think of Andrew/Bart or still give me your ideas and I'll listen them. 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M kissing. 

Chapter 11 

The first couple of days for the Kent's and their visitors were a bit odd; Clark liked how John didn't seem to care how people felt about him and Bart ended up staying so he could try to get closer to Andrew but Jonathon was a bit upset that he had three nephews that he didn't even know about and that his sister hadn't even told him about them as he had sent her a picture of Clark. He decided that he might have to seek custody of them though he was worried about them but he was more worried about protecting Clark's secret.

Martha was watching Jonathon prepare what he was going to say to Charles Xavier though it would be tough as the man obviously seemed to care about the two boys.

"Jonathon, do you really want to do this? The man obviously cares about John and Andrew," Martha said, "And we don't even know how they would take to Clark."

"It's this; they're our family," Jonathon said, "And I don't know what my sister has done with them but I'll do them right.

Andrew had been listening in to what his aunt and uncle had been saying and knew that it was one of his worse habits but he had to talk to Uncle Jonathon.

He walked towards them and sighed, "Uncle Jonathon, we're better off at the school," he felt a wave of anger come off his uncle and sighed.

"Why?" Jonathon said, "Why are you two better off there?"

"It's like this Uncle Jonathon," Andrew said, "I'm a mutant."

Martha and Jonathon looked at each other and thought, 'What?' "You mean," Jonathon said, "You were exposed to the meteor rocks in town?"

"No," Andrew said, "John and I were…"

John walked in and said, "He means to say that we were born like this, our powers manifested by themselves."

Something sparked Martha's memory; she remembered Lionel saying something about them and whispered, "What happened to you two?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'll tell you; when John started acting differently as his powers were activated, some doctor identified him as a mutant and mom and dad freaked, they tried everything from trying to beat the mutant out of him to medical experiments."

Jonathon and Martha looked horrified as Andrew continued, "It came to a head when mom and dad kicked him out of our home in Sunnydale."

"Yeah and Andrew was the only one in our family, other than Grandpa Wells who accepted me," John said, "I was going to come back for Andrew once I made the money."

"How were you going to make the money?" Jonathon asked, still feeling horrified that his sister could let that happen to her son.

"Yeah," Andrew said, "The Professor told me that you were about to burn a bank down in LA before he managed to convince you otherwise."

"Didn't stop me, I was in the midst of burning the bank down," John said, "Then he suggested that I come with him."

"Well," John said, "After that I told the guy that I wouldn't go anywhere without Andrew so we came back to get him, only to find out that dad put him into a coma."

Jonathon nearly exploded at that causing Andrew to duck behind John, who looked at Jonathon and causally flipped open his lighter, ready to fight if his Uncle tried anything.

"Your _father_ put you into a **coma** and my sister allowed this!" Jonathon yelled, "_Why?_"

"Because," Andrew said, "She hated John and me, she really only liked Tucker, our middle brother."

Martha calmed Jonathon down and said, "It's alright Jonathon, you can make it up to them."

Jonathon stared at his two nephews, nodded and said, "Alright, I accept that you two live at that school but about you being adopted by Charles Xavier, I have problems with that."

Andrew shook his head and said, "He's been my father for almost two years."

"I agree with Andrew on that one," John said, "He's a good guy, a little stifling but he's helping us keep a handle on our powers."

"What are your powers?" Martha asked, hoping to know what they were dealing with.

John muttered, "I control fire, I don't generate it but if there's a fire I can control it," John looked at Andrew and said, "He's an empath, he can tell if people are lying to him and he can manipulate their emotions, the Professor says that he has a lot of potential plus he can heal people."

Andrew smiled shyly and said, "Now can you tell us what you guys are hiding? It's odd but it's a big secret, I think. I mean we told you about us."

Jonathon coughed and said, "That's Clark's choice to tell you two. He might, I think but it's going to be difficult for you two to understand."

Andrew heard Jonathon call Clark down and blushed as Bart came down and winked at him, John snarled at Bart and caused him to back away.

Clark started to show his powers and Andrew looked amazed that Clark had such talent but he could sense the emotions Clark had; he was happy to be able to not have to hide his powers.

Bart grinned, "He's not the only one who has powers: I'm really fast too," he looked at Andrew and suddenly disappeared and reappeared with some flowers and gave them to Andrew, who blushed even harder.

John frowned, 'Speed? So the guy can move at near light speed? Lovely, I think I'll kill him while he's sleeping before I let him touch Andrew."

Clark however was deeply interested in a school for people with powers, it sounded like it would be the perfect place for him, he only wished that he was an actual mutant.

Jonathon had caught the look on Clark's face and said, "Son, I know what you're thinking but no, we don't know anything about the school."

"But dad it was good for Andrew and John, right guys?" Clark asked them hopefully.

"Yeah," John said, "Its good and it beats being on the streets, that's what I say at least."

Andrew smiled at Clark and said, "The Xavier institute has one of the finest academic programs in the world and it wouldn't cost you anything."

"Thanks," Clark said, "But dad's right, I'm not a mutant."

John shrugged and said, "Give us a call if you want, the Professor can explain everything."

"Maybe," Jonathon said, "Because I want to have words with him too, maybe he'll see fit to let you guys stay with us over the summer."

John said, "Sure, why not," he suddenly snapped his fingers and muttered, "Oh yeah, Aunt Debbie told us to invite you over for Christmas, she insisted on it."

Jonathon looked a bit curious and decided, 'Maybe it'd be good for Clark to have a bit more family,' and said, 'Maybe."

"Just be aware Uncle Jonathon," John said, "That you might be a bit shocked by Aunt Debbie and her family."

Andrew looked at him and shook his head, he walked outside and was about to be followed out by Bart when John grabbed him and said, "Leave my baby brother alone, alright?"

"What if he likes me?" Bart said smugly.

Clark ran between the both of them and was doing his best to keep them from killing each other while Bobby followed Andrew out.

"Hey Andrew," Bobby said, "How are you?"

"Fine, just glad that we actually have some cool family members," Andrew said as Bobby moved next to him.

Bobby looked at Andrew and smiled softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry Bart's giving you such a headache."

"It's alright," Andrew said, "He's just attracted to me, I think. I really don't like him in that way, he reminds me too much of John."

"Who do you like?" Bobby asked with a small smile, Andrew didn't answer except to put his hand on Bobby's and walk away, leaving Bobby stunned.

As Andrew walked, his face even redder, he couldn't believe he had done that as he had a crush on Bobby and now he had ruined the friendship, probably. He walked upstairs and sat in the bed the Kent's were lending him when Bobby came in and asked, "Why'd you run away?"

"What?" Andrew asked before Bobby kissed him lightly and Andrew tried to deepen the kiss but Bobby stopped him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Andrew asked, "I mean I think it was a good kiss, right?"

"Yes," Bobby said, "But, unlike your brother, I don't believe in moving too fast."

Andrew hugged Bobby and John walked in and saw them, he groaned and said, "Andrew, Bobby, I'm happy for you two but, as Andrew's big brother, I can say that he can do much better and also Bobby; you hurt him and the Professor's gonna be explaining to Mrs and Mr Drake about how the mysterious fire claimed their kid's life."

Bobby laughed a bit and Andrew whispered, "Don't laugh; he's not lying about that."

"Oh good," Bobby said, "He's got a brother with mental problems."

John muttered, "It was never proven, the psychiatrist only said that I have impulse control problems and I display anti-social behaviour."

"Those are the same as mental problems," Andrew said with a smile.

"Nice Andrew," John said, "Kick me when I'm down," and laughed as Andrew looked nervous.

"Don't worry Andrew," John said, "I'm only glad it's Bobby and not the fastest man alive downstairs."

Andrew smiled, "I like Bart but it's because he reminds me of you actually."

John sputtered, "How am I like that little piece of shit?"

"It's because while he puts on a tough guy façade," Andrew said, "Bart just wants to have friends; he's really lonely and I think he wants me more as a friend than anything."

'Hmm,' John thought, 'I might just have to go downstairs and talk to the little piece of shit,' and left the room and said, "Drake, I'll beat the living shit out of you if you touch my brother in any way that he doesn't like and also; not lonely, I got you little brother."

"But you need more than me," Andrew said, "You need other friends."

John walked downstairs and saw Bart drinking some orange juice and talking to Clark, he said, "Kid, I want to talk to you."

Bart looked at John and said, "What about? Gonna let me get close your brother?"

"Not in the way you're thinking of," John said, "And I'm not here talk about him, I want to talk to you about things." Bart looked at John confused and John said, "Bart, I got problems, trust me; when I find my family there would be nothing more that I'd want to do is burn them into ash and turn the ashes into cat litter."

Clark looked horrified about what his cousin was saying but he had heard what he had said about his aunt and uncle.

John muttered, "Bart, you're gonna come with us as my brother insisted and also he made some comparisons between you and me and I thought it over and he's right, it wouldn't be long until you're like me so I'm going to bring you home to the place where we live and you can get some help and maybe make some friends."

"Umm, really?" Bart said not really believing John, "And what are you going to tell this Professor of yours? He's gonna know that I'm not a mutant like you guys."

"He's not going to care," John said, "He's gonna see what Andrew saw: a lonely, scared boy who needs somewhere he can belong to and I might add that it's better than being on the streets."

"I guess I could try," Bart said, "But if something happens that I don't like I'll be gone like a flash."

"Good," John said, "Now that's done with."

At Jonathon's insistence they stayed for another week, learning more about their mother's family.

As they left John smiled and said, "Bart, if you bother me in any way I'm going to stop by a vet and get you neutered."

"Oh please," Bart said, "You just wanna see me naked."

Bobby whispered to Andrew, "You're right they are just like each other, it's probably a good thing that we came with them, they'll probably kill each other."

"If that happens," Andrew said, "Can you drive the car?"

"Yep," Bobby said as he slung his arm over Andrew's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"Hey Bobby," John said, "Keep it above the waist or I'm going to burn things off you."

"Ooh this is going to be fun," Bart said gleefully. 

TBC 

Poll question: Do you guys like Bobby/Andrew as a couple or a different pairing? Should Clark go to the Xavier Institute? 

A/N: They will run into Buffy in L.A. after Season 2 in the next chapter, Do you want them all to go back to Sunnydale or go to the Xavier Institute? 

Please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 12 

As they drove to LA Andrew felt happy, he wasn't sure what he had with Bobby just yet but he was glad that Bobby liked him too. John had taken it on himself to protect Andrew's virtue from Bobby even though Andrew had assured him that he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship.

John pulled into a small town for the night before they headed to LA as they wanted to rest and relax and Andrew needed to talk to the Professor about two possible people coming in.

As he called the Professor he nearly hit himself on the head; it had to be near midnight there but he was glad that he hadn't woken up the Professor.

"Andrew," Charles said warmly, "How goes your trip?" and listened to Andrew talk about Bart, Charles hushed him and said, "Of course, your friend is most welcome to come live with us and also I must mention that your uncle Jonathon called me, a most kind hearted man; he and his family are coming to check out the institute in a couple of weeks."

"Cool," Andrew said, "Though I think he wants us to live with him."

"And I shall convince him to possibly consider leaving you with us," Charles said, "But it seems that family is very important to him and might I ask; how far you are from Sunnydale?"

"It's not far now Professor," Andrew said, "I'm just a bit uneasy."

"That is to be expected," the Professor said, "A great many traumatic things happened to you there, do you want to come home?"

"No," Andrew said, "I gotta be strong and besides I got Bobby, Bart and John with me."

The Professor smiled slightly at Andrew's slight stop on the name Bobby and he wondered when Bobby would make his move? If it hadn't been for Andrew's wish to never use his powers on people he'd have sensed Bobby's attraction some months ago.

Meanwhile Bart and John were busy shopping and John noticed that Bart was going for every snack food he could find, he saw Bart speed up and take a couple of apples and leave the store and raised a eyebrow; Andrew never liked him committing crimes or stealing Summers's scotch, he was going to hate Bart's attitude.

Bart was eating one of the apples he had stolen when John came out and said, "Kid, you better not tell Andrew that you were stealing."

"Why? I was hungry," Bart said, biting into an apple, "What's the problem?"

"Because," John said with a grimace, "It is wrong but I can get why you wanted to do that."

Bart smiled at John and John looked at him and said, "Cute but remember: you get Andrew into trouble and I'm taking you behind the woods at school."

"Cool," Bart said, "And what are we gonna do behind the woods?"

John groaned and said, "Find out if you are the fastest man truly in name and action," he smirked when Bart turned red in the face, he rubbed Bart's short spiky hair and said, "Let's go, I don't want Bobby thinking he can get lucky with my baby brother."

Bart shook his head and said, "You think they'd let me watch or what?"

"Look, there are things I don't want to picture my brother doing and him in bed with Bobby the iceman Drake is one of them," John said shaking his head.

Back at the hotel Andrew had just hung up and sat next to Bobby, who was attempting to find something good on TV.

"So, everyone still alive at the mansion," Bobby asked, "Or do we have to go back?"

"Nope," Andrew said, "Rioters killed everyone, except for the Professor and he's stuck rebuilding."

Bobby laughed as Andrew began to giggle a bit, they sat back on the bed and Bobby pulled Andrew close to him and sighed, "You think John's gonna like us dating?"

"Probably not," Andrew said, "I'm just glad that he's not technically inclined or else he's probably put a chip in your head that cause you pain every time you think of me in a sexual way."

Bobby smiled and said, "I love John like a brother, a psychotic brother though but I can't fault him for being protective of you. After all, you never say anything bad about him."

Andrew reached up and kissed Bobby and snuggled into his arms, Bobby concentrated and created a rose of pure ice for Andrew, who smiled and said, "It's beautiful, you know that. You should become an artist."

"Yeah, that'd go good with my dad," Bobby said, Andrew looked confused and he sighed, "Sorry, I guess you and John don't know too much about my family?"

"No, you just sit there listening to our problems," Andrew gasped and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, we should've listened your problems too."

"No, your immediate family is _way_ worse than mine," Bobby said, "But my family has its problems, I mean my family only likes normal things and Andrew trust me, when I introduce you to them they are going to hate you."

"Are you planning on introducing me to them?" Andrew asked, "When?"

"Whenever you're ready for passive aggressive glares and my brother calling you all sorts of names," Bobby said with a smile, "We Drakes don't talk, we glare."

Andrew smiled a bit and said, "Bobby, my dad put me into a coma for supporting John and not treating him any differently. I think I could handle glares."

"Yeah, about that," Bobby said, "I'm starting to understand why John is so bitter."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "That's part of the reason but there's other reasons; the few kids he was friends with, their families refused to let them near him and one guy even threatened his life."

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, "I mean it sounds a bit extreme, doesn't it?"

"No more than some of the horror stories of what I heard," Andrew said, "I mean there was some poor girl who got killed by her own family as they had a priest do their best to take the demon out of her."

Bobby winced as the thought hit him; his parents wouldn't do that but they would definitely not want to see him anymore.

"Wait Andrew," Bobby said, "There's one thing that confuses me; why was Tucker so special to your parents?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "Mom is, or was, kind of frail and, from what I heard, John was a difficult pregnancy and mom swore that he wanted to stay in her; it was difficult as they had to cut him out of it but Tucker's birth was apparently perfect."

"And what about you Andrew?" Bobby whispered.

"I was the surprise after Tucker and John," Andrew said, "They didn't want another child, they were planning on having only two children."

Bobby saw that Andrew wasn't feeling too good and whispered, "Sorry, is this painful for you?"

"Kind of," Andrew said, "But that part of my life is over and you can't live in the past and focus on past hurts."

When John came in with Bart he saw Andrew snuggled up next to Bobby and felt a bit of jealously, he sighed, he knew this day would come but he was happy that Andrew was considering dating Bobby. He would like never say this but Drake was a good guy; he'd take good care of Andrew.

Bart noticed the look and said, "I'll snuggle close to you if you want?"

"No," John said, "You can sleep on the floor."

Andrew looked up and said, "Be nice John, Bart's trying to be your friend."

"He's trying to get in my pants," John said back to Andrew.

"No I'm not," Bart said with a pout, "I just want to bond with you."

John snorted, Bart smiled and gave him the best eyes he could give and John sighed, "Sure, but no cuddling or else there will be fire broiled brat."

Bart gave him a pout and said, "Sure thing," and sat next to John.

Bobby muttered, "They're going to kill each other Andrew."

"Tell them to do it quietly," Andrew said, "I wanna sleep now," as he started to snore softly while he was still attached to Bobby.

John looked over and said, "Good luck trying to get him to let go, he seems to have super human strength when he sleeps."

"Hmm," Bobby smirked, "If I start dating him I'll just have to get used to it," he looked at John's glare and said, "Can't I be a wiseass too?"

"Hmmph," John snorted as he went to sleep and sighed; now he knew Andrew was in good hands as Bobby wouldn't let anything bad happen to Andrew.

The next morning John woke up to feel Bart snuggled close to him and he sighed, '_Great_ two little brothers,' and heard Bart mumble, "You're warm."

"Yeah," John said, "But you gotta let go now."

"No," Bart mumbled, "Warm."

John woke Bobby up and whispered, "Get him off me."

"Why? It's kind of cute," Bobby said, "He's treating you like you're a teddy bear."

"I only let Andrew do it because he's my baby brother, I don't need to trade one clinger for another one," John growled as Bart snuggled closer.

Bobby smiled and managed to pull Bart off, who started to complain until he looked at John's face and said, "Sorry John."

John shrugged and said, "No problem, just let go next time," and saw Bart smile but quickly added, "If there's a next time."

Bart's face fell and John said, "It's alright kiddo, I'm not saying that there won't be a next time," he looked at Bart and realized, 'Oh god, I love the kid like he's my little brother,' and froze, 'He's going to be like a little me,' and thought, 'I better stop that from happening.'

Andrew smiled as they were leaving the town, he knew they'd be in LA soon but he was nervous about what would happen in Sunnydale, he felt safe with Bobby and John around but he was more worried about John, he knew that John wanted to burn Sunnydale to the ground, he hated the town.

The trip to LA was uneventful and Andrew was uneasy; he saw that John had tensed up too as he was getting uneasy about Sunnydale too.

"You know," Andrew said, "Its Bobby's and Bart's first trip here in L.A, why don't we stop here for the day and show them around?"

John shrugged and said, "Sure, why not, it's like two hours to Sunnydale, we can go tomorrow."

They stopped by a small restaurant downtown to pick up a piece of pie when Andrew felt a wave sorrow and despair so deep it nearly hurt him physically, he got up and excused himself so he could go look for the source, he walked past a blonde girl who looked down.

Andrew stared at her and said, "Are you alright?"

"Umm yeah, I am," she said and walked away."

"No, you're not," Andrew said, "I can tell that your pain is really fresh, do you want to talk about Ms?"

She looked at his bright blue eyes and his honest face and felt a wave of happiness and a warm feeling come over her and she smiled for the first time in a month.

"Oh, you can call me Anne," she said.

Andrew gave her a warm smile and said, "Would you like to sit with us? I want you to meet my brothers and boyfriend."

Anne smiled and said, "Sure, I guess so."

They walked back to the table and John looked at Anne and patted the seat next to him, he said, "Hi, I'm John."

"Hi, I'm Anne."

The others introduced themselves and they began to talk while Andrew was trying to feel why she was feeling so much pain but it hurt to be around her right now.

"So," Anne said, "Where you boys heading too?"

John muttered, "A stupid town called Sunnydale, we're supposed to find someone there."

"Oh, umm," Anne said, "Sunnydale's a bad town, people shouldn't go there."

"Don't I know it," John said, "Andy and I, we're from that shithole of the damned originally and if I had my way I'd burn the fucking town to the ground and laugh as the ashes filled the sky."

Anne smiled a bit and said, "I like your idea a bit, actually I'd like to see the town burn too."

Andrew looked at her and said, "Who did you lose?" At Anne's look Andrew continued, "The sadness and the sense of loss you have, it makes me think you had to do something regrettable."

"Yes," Anne said, "There was trouble in Sunnydale for me basically but it's still too raw for me to talk about."

"Alright but we'll stay for a bit," Andrew said, "But don't force yourself to tell us."

"So," Anne said, "Who's this person you're looking for?"

John looked at her and said quietly, "She's a mutant or at least the guy we work for thinks so, she was reported to have heightened strength and other abilities. Somehow it got back to Professor Xavier and he asked us to check it out and invite her to come back with us."

Anne froze, 'They're looking for me? Since when do slayers read as mutant or whatever? And why does this guy want me? Probably just to make me fight for them,' she shook her head and said, "So what does he want to do with the girl?"

"To help her," Andrew said, "To give her a home if she needs it," he looked at her and felt a wave hope come from her and Andrew smiled, calming her down.

"You're her aren't you?" Andrew said with a small voice, "We've come a long way to meet you."

"No," Anne said, "I'm not a mutant so you guys can't help me."

John shrugged and said, "What are you going to do? Stay here until you can't stand it anymore? Besides the kid who's sitting with me; he ain't a mutant either and we're helping him."

Bart smiled at her and Anne looked at them with a weird look on her face and said, in a hopeful voice, "Can this guy really help me?"

"Yeah, he might be able to help you," John said, "And if not you get to live in a nice place for a bit."

Anne smiled slightly and said, "Sure, it can't be any worse than this place."

Andrew looked at her and said, "You trust us, just like that?"

"Why? Are you guys planning to sacrifice me?" Anne said, "Or something like that? And besides, you guys seem alright."

"No," John said with a smirk, "We don't do that anymore and though we live in a school so you might get hazed."

"By the way," Anne said, "My name's Buffy."

John made a face and said, "I like Anne better, its sounds nicer."

TBC

Poll question: Buffy will be staying at the Xavier institute for a little while, when she gets back with her new friends how will the Scoobies react? How will Joyce react to all this?

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 13 

As John made sure Buffy's final pay check would be given to her Andrew was doing his best to explain about the institute and what she might be doing with them, if she decided to stay with them.

John came back brushing his hands and said, "Good news, the fat piece of crap told me that we get to keep the check and she gets her tips for the rest of the week."

"Oh wow!" Buffy said, "How did that work out?"

Andrew and Bart looked at her former boss and he had a black eye, Andrew said, "Fine but we're going to have to leave like right now before the police show up."

"Sure," Buffy said looking at John, who gave a smirk back towards her boss, and she winced at his black eye and added, "Definitely leave, like right now."

John nodded and saw Bart disappear and groaned, "What did the brat do this time?"

Bart reappeared and said, "He's not calling anyone; I cut the wires to the phone," and laughed a bit as the guy tried to phone.

Andrew shook his head as they left, 'This is going to be interesting,' he thought.

Buffy got in the car and muttered, "It's going to be a bit of a tight fit, isn't it?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "If you want you can sit in the front seat next to John, that way you won't be crushed by me, Bobby or Bart."

She thanked him and got next to John and smiled slightly at him; this felt nice as she wanted to desperately believe that these guys could help her.

"So," Buffy said, "You guys are from Sunnydale? Do you guys know Xander Harris or Willow Rosenberg?"

John nodded and said, "I know Xander and Willow but I didn't run in the same crowd as they did but we knew of each other."

Buffy smiled slightly and said, "They are, or were, my best friends when I left Sunnydale, I'm not sure about what they think of me now."

Andrew sighed as her pain was becoming lesser now that she was talking about it but it was still sharp and fresh and he felt bad for her, he ended up snuggling closer to Bobby and basked in the good feelings coming from Bobby.

"So, you're all mutants?" Buffy said smiling

"Yeah, 'cept for the brat back there," John said, "He's more of an enhanced human but the rest of us are mutants."

"Cool," Buffy said, "What are your powers?"

"Umm," Bobby said, "I can control and generate ice, which I'm getting better at, Andrew, who's next to me, if you haven't guessed yet is an Empath; he can sense emotions."

Bart glared at John and said, "I'm not a brat, I'd like think of myself as the coolest guy in here."

"No," John said, "You're the fastest guy in here. The coolest, technically, is Drake."

Buffy looked at Andrew, her face was a bit pale, and said, "Emotions huh?" Andrew nodded and she winced and said, "Sorry, it can't be good for you spending this much time close to me."

"It's alright," Andrew said as he snuggled closer to Bobby, "I've been with worst feelings, you're just hurting right now and maybe you'll feel better soon."

During the weeklong trip Buffy was learning more and more about the place where she was going and she was actually getting excited, maybe she wouldn't feel like such a outcast there and she was personally glad that she wouldn't have to stay in the same room as they were as she heard the good natured arguing going on in there.

As they drove up to the gate and got in Buffy remarked on how beautiful the campus was and nearly gasped; they had a pool and it was beautiful. As the car stopped she saw a man with red glasses come out, he looked at John and said excitedly, "You didn't smash it, thank you god!"

John shrugged and said, "Thanks, I guess, but we didn't have the time."

"Come on," Andrew said as he grabbed Buffy's hand, "The Professor said that he wanted to meet you as soon as we got in."

Andrew led her through a beautifully decorated place to an office and said, "Professor Xavier, we're here."

"Come in Andrew," Buffy heard a warm voice say, as they walked in Buffy saw a man in a wheelchair roll over to her.

"Hello Ms Summers," he said gently, "I am Professor Charles Xavier and I'm glad to meet you."

"Umm, hello," Buffy said as Charles smiled at her and bade her to sit down.

"Ms Summers, I'm happy to meet you," Charles said, "You've piqued my interest for quite a bit and I hear that you were wanted for murder?" Buffy began to stammer a denial when Charles held his hand up and said, "No, don't be worried, consider this place a haven for yourself."

"Really?" Buffy said almost hopeful.

"Yes Ms Summers," Charles said, "And besides, I'm a telepath and I know the truth about you."

Andrew smiled at her while Buffy thanked him and added, "Thanks, for not deciding that I'm automatically guilty."

"Please Ms Summers," Charles said, "Could you explain to us why you weren't in Sunnydale? I promise, nothing said outside this room would be repeated to anyone."

Buffy looked at Andrew and Charles and instincts told her to trust them as they wouldn't care about her past and decided to tell them what happened the night she left and they both listened patiently.

Charles looked at her and said, "To have to face your mother throwing you out and having to kill your first love in the same night; no one could expect you to want to stay after that much pain, you have my utmost sympathy."

Andrew nodded and said, "Umm, I'll catch up with you later Buffy, I gotta talk to the others about Bart."

He ran outside as the pain that Buffy was feeling was a bit too much for him to try to deal with but a bit of it seemed to leave when she started to talk about herself.

Ororo saw Andrew and said, "Andrew, welcome home."

"Hi Ms Munroe," Andrew said as she smiled at him.

"We're hoping to meet Bart soon," Ororo said, "He's been running around exploring the place, he seems to be incredibly happy to be here and Scott wants to see how fast he can be."

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll find him Ms Munroe," as he walked off to go looking for Bart and John.

He eventually found them in the kitchen as Bart was looking in the fridge for something to eat when he pulled out a block of cheese and John was watching him with an amused look.

"Hey Andrew," John said, "He's been here five minutes and Pete's already plotting his untimely demise."

"What did he to do to Peter?" Andrew asked, surprised that his new friend could've gotten in so much trouble already.

Bart turned a bit red in the face and John said, "Pete found him speeding around and looking at everything, he also nearly destroyed some of Pete's paintings."

Andrew winced and said, "It's alright, Pete will forgive you. Just try not to be so hyper all the time; you don't have to move so fast."

"Yeah, I guess but," Bart said, "I'm always on the move and it's hard for me to slow down."

Charles rode in and said, "Mr Allen, slowing down shouldn't be a chore and you have a lot of potential. I'd like to see the limits of your speed."

"Sure, I guess so," Bart said as the Professor took him to the Danger Room, followed by Andrew and John."

"I want to see how fast the kid is too," John said with a smirk, "Bet he's not that fast."

As they stopped by the medical bay Andrew saw Hank there, he launched himself and hugged Hank and said, "I missed you."

"Indeed," Hank said, "And I missed you as well Mr Wells," he nodded at John, who shrugged, and thought, 'The more things change the more they stay the same.' "And I was informed your abilities, most intriguing. I wonder if the mutant gene is strong in your family."

Bart looked a bit freaked at the blue guy but thought, 'If Andrew did that to him then he must be a good guy.'

Hank hopped towards him and said, "Mister Allen, could you please put these on yourself, they shall measure your speed and heart rate."

"Oh, um, sure," Bart said as he took his shirt off.

Charles smiled at Bart and said, "We won't hurt you, I promise, Mr Allen."

"I know, just kind of off right now," Bart said as he stuck the sensors on himself and walked towards the room they told him to go in.

As he walked into the Danger Room Bart whistled, impressed by the sheer amount of money that had to go into this, he heard the Professor say, "Bart, please go slowly at first."

Bart began to run slowly or at least for him. Hank looked impressed as Bart's speed was 175 miles per hour and he was told to take it slow.

"Go a bit faster," Hank called over the intercom as Bart began to speed up. Hank and Charles looked incredibly impressed as his speed was over a thousand mph now.

'Hmm,' Bart smirked, 'Time to give them a _real_ show,' as he sped up to his personal limit, he heard Hank choke a bit as the sensor's couldn't even determine how fast he was going.

John looked at the computer and said, "Is he moving _faster_ than the _Enterprise_ now?"

Hank nodded, "Indeed Mr Allerdyce, Mr Allen's speed is truly remarkable as is the energy he is currently generating, and it is unlike anything I have ever seen before. I believe he might have no limits to his speed and in fact the only limit might be himself."

Andrew watched the red blur with amazement, he heard Charles say, "That is enough Bart."

Bart stopped running and pumped his fist and yelled, "I told you John that I am the fastest man alive, nobody's gonna beat me in a race."

John nodded and whispered to Andrew, "I wonder if his speed affects _all _things in his life?" and smirked when Bart gave him a mock glare as he left the room.

Charles smiled at Bart and said, "Allow me to congratulate you Bart; you are indeed the fastest human I've seen."

Bart grinned and said, "Thanks, so is it alright if I stay here?"

"Of course," Charles said, "You would be most welcome here for as long as you want but there will be rules but we shall discuss them later."

"Sure," Bart said as he grinned at John, who simply smirked at him.

Andrew looked at Charles and said, "What about Buffy? Are you going to test her out too?"

Hank nodded and said, "Indeed, Miss Summers is another unique case. I am unsure about how powerful she is but we shall test her."

Buffy came into the gym and smiled as she saw Andrew and Charles, though looked a bit afraid of Hank.

"Ah, Ms Summers," he said, "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Hank McCoy and please don't be upset by my appearance, I assure you that I am quite harmless to you though I do look quite beastly, hence my moniker: the Beast."

"It's alright, it's just that anything that looked like you usually tries to kill me," Buffy said sheepishly.

"Indeed," Hank said, "Please be at ease around me and you are more polite than most people."

As they tested her Hank found that Buffy could easily outperform Olympic gymnasts and weightlifters most impressively, her agility was almost as good as his own and she seemed to have a natural fighting skill.

Charles nodded and said, "Impressive Ms Summers, I would like to have you stay here with us too, you would be most welcome."

"Even if I'm not a mutant?" Buffy said with a small voice.

"Yes," Charles said with certainty, "Though you will be studying with us, is that alright? And Andrew and I will help you, if you want, with coping with your pain, just don't expect miracles as it won't go away over night but we will deal with it together, I promise."

Buffy began to smile and say, "Thank you Mr Xavier, I'll stay but I suppose I'll have to deal with that murder accusation one day."

"Hmm," Charles said, "I shall be looking into it for you Ms Summers," as he gestured towards Jean and said, "Please show Ms Summers to her room."

Jean smiled and said, "Yes Professor," she looked at Buffy and said, "Summers? Any relation to Scott Summers?"

Buffy shrugged and said, "Maybe."

Andrew smiled and went to follow her when Charles said, "Andrew, your Uncle and his family are coming over in a couple of weeks, I believe, to make sure that I'm alright to take care of you." 

TBC 

Poll question: Is there any pairings you want for Buffy? I have ideas for John but I will take any suggestions. Will the Xavier Institute be good for Buffy? 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 14 

Andrew was happy to see his Uncle and Aunt just after meeting them in Kansas but he had no idea how Clark was going to take to seeing everyone having powers like him.

John had been looking forwards to seeing Clark again and so was Bart as he was racing around excitedly, the Professor had to put him on a diet so he could get more carbohydrates as Bart exhausted his energy so fast it wasn't even funny, so he and Hank had developed special super energy bars for him.

As Andrew was watching TV Bart raced in there, eating one of the bars and said. "Hey Andrew, do you and Bobby want to go anywhere today? It's boring; all John wants to do is watch the new girl, Buffy."

"I guess so," Andrew said, "But what brought this up?"

"I'm bored and there's nothing to do here right now as the Professor's helping Buffy," Bart said, "And it's not fun when I can't tease him."

Bobby smiled and said, "Sure, Andrew and I could go somewhere but where did you wanna go?"

Bart grinned, "NYC; it's so close by we could be there in an hour by car, maybe we could get Mr Summers to chaperone us."

"Alright," Andrew said, "We'll go but you have to take those bars with you, remember the last time we went somewhere?"

"Oh come on Andrew!" Bart said, "We paid them off and that was blatant false advertising; I didn't have enough to eat."

Bobby laughed and said, "You took the whole roast beef and ate it."

"Plus," Andrew said, "Three pizzas and a _lot_ of mashed potatoes."

"Dude, you think they'd let me go back? Those potatoes were killer," Bart said, remembering how good they were.

"No," Bobby said, "They said that next time they'd have guns on you."

Bart pouted and Andrew and Bobby laughed as they went to the car and were met by Scott, who had been informed of their intentions and said, "Alright, we're going to NYC and Jean will come with us."

As they drove off Scott looked at Bart and said, "Please Bart, tell me you have those energy bars?"

"Yeah, I do," Bart said as he took one out and began to eat it.

Both Scott and Jean breathed a sigh of relief, honestly Bart was well liked by the staff and faculty but when he was also a handful, especially if he was bored and then the only ones who could keep him in check were Andrew or John and Bobby to a extant.

"So," Scott said "Where do you guys want to go first; a museum or maybe a movie?"

Andrew looked at Bart's face when he heard the word museum and said, "How about a movie?"

"Yeah," Bart said, "A movie, that sounds like a good way to kill an afternoon."

Jean turned around and said, "Bart, we're trusting you to stay on this continent this time."

Bart smiled at her and said, "Alright Ms Gray, I'll stay near Andrew and Bobby, I promise."

Andrew smiled and said, "We'll take care of him, I promise."

Scott nodded and said, "Bart, the Professor said if you go to Japan again to pick up really good sushi he's going to handcuff you to Andrew."

"Ooh, kinky," Bart said as Andrew blushed.

"No," Andrew said, "Don't make me think about that! I mean you're like my little brother."

"Hey!" Bart said, "I'm as old as you are," and smiled good naturedly.

"Yeah but you act like you're ten," Andrew said just as good naturedly.

"You guys know you love me," Bart said while the others groaned a bit.

Andrew nodded and said, "Let's get some popcorn while the others picked out the movie."

"So," Bart said, "What movie do you think they're going to show us?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "Not sure really but Bart, please stay with us this time, I know normal life is too slow for you."

"It's not that," Bart said, "I just get bored easily and it's great at the institute, I mean the last few weeks have been incredible as people don't look at me like I'm a freak."

"You aren't a freak Bart," Andrew said, "I mean people here love you and your unique sense of humour but you need to slow down."

"Andrew," Bart said, "This place is good for me; I mean I don't need to steal to get food and I don't need to sleep on the streets but it does move a bit slow for me."

"Maybe," Andrew said, "We could find out if you can burn off your excess energy just so you can slow down."

"Yeah," Bart said with a glint in his eyes, "Find a way to burn off my energy," and grinned at Andrew who suddenly turned a really bright red.

"You know," Andrew said, "You think after being around a bunch of teenagers and their hormones I'd be able to control my reaction."

Bart smiled and said, "I'm not like typical teenager, am I?"

"No you aren't and neither am I," Andrew said, "But you should really calm down."

Andrew and Bart walked back and Bobby said, "It's time; Jean picked a chick flick for her and Scott and we're going to watch an action movie that Scott suggested."

Bart groaned as the movie was so boring, 'Some action movie,' he thought, 'It was tired and boring, I'd rather have watched paint dry.'

During the movie Andrew felt Jean whisper into his mind that Professor was asking them to come back; apparently their uncle had arrived. Andrew grabbed the others so they could meet back at the place.

Jonathon looked around the grounds and was impressed as it was very pleasant looking place and Clark was walking around by himself when he saw a girl walk through a wall and decided to stick with his mom and dad.

Charles rolled out to meet them and greeted them kindly and listened to Jonathon Kent explain why he wanted his nephews to live with them, he smiled softly; it seemed like he only wanted the best for them but he truly wanted the best for them.

"Please Mr Kent, this has been Andrew and John's home for two years," Charles said, "And they are getting a good education and they have friends here."

"I know Mr Xavier," Jonathon said, "But they are my family, I should've been told about them."

"To be honest Mr Kent," Charles said, "But please also consider what is best for your nephews."

Jonathon smiled slightly and Martha held his hand and said, "He is but it's because he doesn't know anything about them."

"I can understand," Charles said, "But let's consider this; Andrew is growing into a fine young man and John has improved considerably in his academic capabilities and his emotional control."

Martha nodded and said, "Now about Clark; I'm not sure if you understand how powerful he can be."

"Please," Charles said, "I'd like to see if he is at all comfortable showing me."

Clark nodded while Jonathon looked a bit worried that Charles would turn Clark into an experiment.

As they moved down to the Danger room Andrew ran in and waved at Jonathon and Clark. Jonathon came over and started to talk to Andrew about him and John possibly moving in with them.

Andrew was a bit upset by the idea but Bobby calmed him down and told him that it'd be alright and hugged him while they went to the TV room.

Clark however was being outfitted with sensors that would be recording his data and put into the room and Charles told him not to hold anything back.

Charles watched astounded by the powers Clark displayed: he was nearly as fast as Mr Allen was and his strength was incredible. All in and all Clark was probably one of the most powerful beings on the planet and Charles thanked god that the Kent's found him, he shuddered at the thought of Clark using his powers for evil.

As Clark walked in with a smile on his face, he said, "I'm sorry about your room Mister Xavier, I don't know my own limits yet."

"It's quite alright," Charles said, "I can see that Andrew was right about you Mr Kent; you are without a doubt one of the most powerful people on the planet."

Clark smiled and said, "Please, you have some very powerful people here too."

"They are unique individuals true," Charles said, "But, if you want to, I'd like you to consider coming to school here."

"I'd like that," Clark said, "But I can't leave my mom and dad like that."

Charles nodded and said, "I understand what you are saying Mr Kent though I might mention that you don't need to stay here, a week's trip for most would be for you about a couple of seconds, you wouldn't have live here."

Clark thought it over and realized that it would work but he'd miss going to school with Chloe and Lana but he could be there in a second and said, "Could I talk it over with my parents?" and before he forgot he asked, "Will it cost anything?"

"No," Charles said, "It will not cost you anything." 

TBC 

Poll question: What do you guys want Buffy and her new friends do when the get to Sunnydale? 

Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 15 

Jonathon was surprisingly agreeable to let Clark come to the institute and Andrew was happy to have his cousin coming every day, Clark loved being able to practice his powers and not hiding it but Pete was the only one who could even hold his own with him, Buffy tried to keep up with him but it wasn't working as he was altogether in another league.

Andrew and Charles would spend every spare moment listening to Buffy pour her heart out as she decided to be honest with them and told them everything.

Charles was also helping Andrew control his powers even more; he was getting more sensitive to other people's emotions and was able to manipulate emotions to a degree.

However one night, Andrew was walking back to the institute with Bobby when he sensed that someone was incredibly sad, he didn't need to know who it was, only Buffy got that sad in the institute thought there were kids who had been rejected by their families.

He walked into her room and saw her looking outside and said, "Buffy, what's wrong?"

She smiled sadly and said, "I have to go back to Sunnydale, I can't hide here much longer."

Andrew walked over and hugged her and said, "Do you want us to go with you? I mean it's been awhile since you left, right?"

"Yes," she sobbed, "I've missed them so much and I do want to clear things up with my mom."

"Alright," Andrew said, "We'll just have to go with you."

"Really?" Buffy said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Do you think Sunnydale's ready to have John come back?"

"Maybe," Andrew joked, "If we can convince him not to burn the school down, right?"

Buffy whispered, "I'm tempted to let him do it, I personally think it would solve some problems."

"I'll go clear it with the Professor," Andrew said, "And besides, John needs another road trip."

Andrew came back and said, "Not only did he agree to the trip he's got Scott to lend us the car again."

John had been told what was going on and he was pissed, he didn't want his brother anywhere near that shithole town as he hated that place with a passion.

Bobby was happy to get some alone time with Andrew again, they liked having some private time together again though he was a bit unsure about Bart coming with them.

Charles sighed, he didn't need to have Andrew's powers to know why the Kent's were calling and why his Uncle sounded angry; Jonathon wasn't happy that his nephews were going back to the town where one of them was put into a coma by his own father.

"Look Mr Xavier, I know you want what's best for my nephews but why are they even going back to that town?" Jonathon said.

"Mr Kent, Andrew is worried about his friend as she didn't leave home under the best circumstances and she needs to confront her feelings, she doesn't want to hide here anymore and Andrew offered to go with her."

"No, Andrew should be kept safe. Who knows what they'd do to him because of his powers," Jonathon said angrily.

Charles smiled softly and said, "A parent can't keep their child safe forever and, before you ask, I see Andrew as my child and I've always believed that they sometimes have to make their own way into the world."

Jonathon sighed and said, "Please, just tell them to call me when they can because Clark and I are going down there too. I want to see if my sister is still there, I'm going to have words with her and my brother in-law."

"I can indeed promise that," Charles said, "But please do be careful as Sunnydale is dangerous, both John and Ms Summers have told me some horrifying stories."

The next day Andrew was packing, Bobby was making sure that Bart had brought enough super energy bars to last the trip and John was making sure Buffy had packed everything that she had picked up while living with them.

Buffy sighed, "I can't believe I'm going home. I just hope my friends are alright as Sunnydale's a dangerous place."

"Tell me about it," John growled, "I lived there, remember?"

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that," Buffy said, "You're not looking forward to going back there, are you?"

"No," John said, "I've hated the place for so long, I have like seven good memories of the place and all of them are of me watching Tucker hurt himself."

"Oh, that's twisted," Buffy said softly, "Do you really hate your mom, brother and dad that much?"

"More," John said, "Way more than that but its better now, the professor helped me get over my hatred so I'll most likely not kill them when I see them."

Bobby sighed as they got back into the car and thought, 'Another Roadtrip, lovely. At least it gives me an excuse to cuddle with Andrew on the way back to this place but Bart he shouldn't have to come with them but the Professor said that Andrew and John were really the only people he listened too.'

Bart was already in the car sitting next to Andrew when Bobby shook his head and said, "I'm sitting next to him," and he suddenly caused some ice form in a sensitive area on Bart which caused him to yelp in surprise and run out and glare at him, Bobby smirked and said, "At least it wasn't John doing it."

"Oh," Bart muttered, knowing what John would've done and sat in the front seat so he could sit next to John.

John groaned, "Great, lil brother two," and Bart grinned at him.

Andrew sighed, he felt the affection that John had for Bart and what Bart felt about John; they saw each other as a younger and older brother respectively and Andrew knew Bart wanted them as his family.

"Okay," John said, "Out of the seat, that's for Andrew or the girl. You can sit next to Bobby."

Bart made a face and John groaned, "If you want you can cuddle me tonight when we stop," and that made him smile a bit.

Andrew smiled and snuggled next to Bobby, who started to rub his back and said, "This is going to be hell, isn't it?"

"Probably," Andrew mused, "If Bart annoys John a bit too much we might have to make some sort of pact to never reveal what we've seen to anyone."

"Just as long as he doesn't try to make it into a murder/suicide," Bobby murmured as he saw Buffy get in.

"What? Buffy said, "Are we talking about murder already? Jeez and we just started the trip, can someone tell me what the chances are that Bart's going to alive by the end of this trip?"

John looked at Bart, who smiled and waved, and said, "A good twenty percent, ten if he tries to get us to sing infinity bottles of beer on the wall."

"Awww," Bart said as he pulled out one of his bars and began to gnaw on it, "That song was alright, Andrew liked it."

Andrew remembered the song and said, "Not this time, if you try to make us sing it I'm going to smother you in your sleep."

"Alright," John said, "Let's get on this Roadtrip to hell then."

"I hope that isn't prophetic," Buffy groaned, "Because you might change your mind once you get there."

"Nope," John said, "I kinda want to see how Sunnydale turned out and I'm still considering my arson idea if the place pisses me off."

Buffy giggled and said, "I so want to see you try that."

"Anything for you," John said, "We'll start at the old Wells home, hopefully mom and dad moved back and maybe Tucker's there."

They drove off and Scott muttered, "My car, why does it have to be my car?" and sighed as Jean led him back in to the mansion.

The trip was surprisingly fast, a little too quick for Buffy's taste as she liked being on the road with her new friends, she loved this sense of freedom and belonging. She decided to talk about her friends in Sunnydale just so they'd know what to expect.

As they stopped for the night, about a day's trip to Sunnydale, Bart tried to get some pictures of her friends so he could do some recon to make sure they were alright but Buffy told him no as she would rather not have him in Sunnydale by himself because, first of all, she didn't want him to get into trouble.

"But Buffy," Bart said, "No one can catch me. I'll be gone like a flash, you'll see, honest."

"Yes," Buffy said, "But if you got hurt, or worse, it'd be my fault and you're so young."

"Hey!" Bart said, "I'm as old as Andrew, so not so young."

"Really?" Buffy said, "I thought you were like ten or something?" And giggled as Bart gave her a look and said, "Don't worry; I looked at your files."

"Yeah," Bart said, "I'm old enough."

"Then," John said, "Stop acting like a punk and maybe we'll treat you like a man."

Bart muttered, "Look who's calling who a punk."

Bobby sighed and said, "Andrew, let's go for a snack food run and let them kill each other."

"I'm going to come with you guys," Buffy said, "No way am I playing referee to this squabble," and ran out to follow them.

As they walked to the convenience store Andrew felt Buffy's nervousness and said, "It's going to be alright Buffy, your friends are going to be happy to see you, I am sure of it."

"Thanks but I'm not so sure," Buffy said, "I mean I just ran away."

Andrew smiled and said, "You had to kill your first love and you were the suspect in a murder investigation, who could blame you? And your mother told you not to come back, right?"

Buffy nodded and said, "I hope things go alright, I mean I love it at the institute as you guys treated me so kindly, I mean you and the Professor stayed with me, you guys listened to me bitch about everything under the sun and you didn't care, you didn't even judge me."

"Yep," Andrew said as they got to the store.

They looked around for food that they would all like, Buffy sighed; she loved her new friends and she prayed that her old friends would treat them well.

Andrew smiled and said, "Buffy, we're going to stay with you in Sunnydale, probably to the end of the school year as the Professor wanted more information on these demons. He said it was our choice but both John and I need to confront old pains in Sunnydale."

"Good," Buffy said, "I don't think I could've faced this on my own."

"You could've," Andrew said, "You just feel better with us with you, right?"

"Always," Buffy said as they paid for the food and suddenly froze, "Where are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh," Andrew said, "We're staying at a home the Professor bought; he said it was pretty cheap too."

"Yeah, prices have been slashed repeatedly," Buffy said, "I mean the house we got in Sunnydale would've cost maybe a couple of million dollars but it was like a quarter of that."

"Yeah, I guess living on some sort of, what did you call it? Hellmouth?" Andrew asked, at Buffy's nod, "I mean that's gotta be hell on the real estate, right?"

Buffy sighed, this last night of freedom was going to be fun but soon she'd have to patrol and fight again but it would be easier with the fighting lessons she received from the institute's trainers and she loved that furry guy who came by as he reminded her of Giles.

The next morning John said, "We'll be in Sunnydale around six. Buffy, do you want to look for your friends then or do you want to wait for the morning?"

"No, tonight," Buffy said, "I can't hold it off anymore."

It was far too quick, for Buffy's taste, as the final leg of the trip ended far too soon as she that damned cheerful sign and John whispered, "You want me to melt it down?"

"Maybe later," Buffy said, "First I think we should find my friends before it gets dark out."

Bart smiled, "Is it safe for me to go looking for them? I mean I'll be able to check everything in a flash."

Buffy nodded and said, "But be careful, alright? And check the school first."

"Yeah," Bart said as they stopped at the house the Professor was letting them move into.

Bart grinned and suddenly, with a boom, ran out laughing because he could run again. He suddenly appeared at the school and he looked around curiously, it seemed nice, except for the overwhelming sensation of evil but it could just be that way because it was a high school."

He wandered through the halls until he saw the library, he looked in and wondered if those people in the library were Buffy's friends and he snuck up and listened quietly as she told him enough about her friends that he knew their names.

They were talking about vampires and Bart shuddered; he'd been on the streets often enough that he had an idea that vampires were real as he had heard the other street kids talk about them.

Bart tried to get closer until he bumped into something and caused a ruckus, he froze as they were looking out and he saw a dark haired man look at him. He smiled sheepishly, waved and suddenly burst away at super speed.

"Xander, who was it?" Giles asked.

"Umm, it was a… I have no idea what it was Giles," Xander said, "Unless there are creatures that can move faster than light?" 

TBC 

Poll question: Tomorrow is the big meet, how will Joyce and the Scooby gang react to Buffy's new friends? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
